Me And A Little Vampire
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya. Bro!AkaKuro, Shota!Kuroko, Human!Akashi. AU!Setelah lulus SMA.
1. Prolog

**Me and A Little Vampire**

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya

Title : Me And A Little Vampire (Prolog)

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre : Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : _OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD_ tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, _Ore!Akashi_.

Happy Reading

Akashi benar-benar tidak mengira pertemuannya dengan bocah biru yang sedang menangis di taman membuat hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Akashi Seijuro, saat ini berusia 20 tahun tinggal sendiri di Tokyo untuk melanjutkan studynya sembari mengurus perusahaan sang ayah di cabang Tokyo. Jadwal yang penuh nan padat membuat Akashi terpaksa pulang malam, dan belum lagi jika pulang terlalu larut ia harus rela berjalan kaki pulang ke apartementnya yang untungnya tidak jauh dari perusahaan sang ayah.

Seperti malam ini, dimana Akashi sedang berjalan melalui sebuah taman yang sepi sambil merutuki perutnya yang lapar dan juga taksi yang sudah habis _stok_. Asyik menggerutu tidak membuat Akashi kehilangan konsentrasi pendengarannya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Akashi bukanlah seorang penakut dan juga tidak percaya pada _takhayul_ , dimana ada asap pasti disitu ada api. Akashi mendengarkan dengan seksama untuk mencari sumber suara.

Kedua iris _ruby_ membulat ketika menemukan sejumput surai sebiru langit musim panas tengah menunduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu dibawah permainan perosotan, menanggah melihat Akashi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hiks... _Oniichan_ ciapa?" Suara cadel mengudara menyadarkan Akashi dari keterpesonaannya terhadap sosok bocah bersurai biru lembut, sepasang manik biru sedalam lautan dan kulit putih pucat bak salju dihadapannya.

"A-ah, aku Akashi Seijuro. Namamu siapa bocah manis?" Akashi jongkok dihadapan bocah itu untuk menyamai tingginya. _Mungkin juga anak itu tersesat._ Batin Akashi bersuara.

"Tetcuya..." Cicitnya lemah

"Tetcuya?... Ah, baiklah. Apa kau tersesat? Kehilangan orang tuamu?"

"Tidak tau, Cuya bobo teluc cuya banun cudah dicini." Jelas Tetsuya dengan suara cadelnya. Mendengar nama tanpa marga itu Akashi mengira Tetsuya adalah anak yang dibuang orang tuanya. Berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum, Akashi sejak dulu ingin punya adik. _Well, kenapa tidak?_. Batinnya kembali bersuara.

"Tetsuya mau ikut dengan _Oniichan_?" Binar senang terpancar jelas di manik polos seorang Tetsuya, anggukan semangat tanda setuju dan sejak saat itulah Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuro tinggal bersama.

(Prolog End)

A/N : maaf jarang nulis Author Note, hello minna-san, Aku Seita kemarin ada yang bingung mau memanggilku apa, jadi pangil saja Aku Seita tanpa huruf n di belakangnya. dan selanjutnya terima kasih bagi reader yang sudah menyempatan membaca ff abal-abal saya dan syukur-syukur ada yang mau me-review atau memfavorite. seita bener-bener senang. hehe~ sampai ketemu di Chapter 1

salam hangat,

Seita-Kun


	2. Day 1 : First Night

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **Me And A Little Vampire (Chapter 1 : First Night)**

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre : Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : _OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD_ tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, _Ore!Akashi_.

Happy Reading

Akashi tampak menggendong Tetsuya memasuki Apartement kelas 1 miliknya, tubuh Tetsuya yang dingin membuat Akashi panik dan masuk dengan terburu-buru. Jujur saja, Akashi takut kalau Tetsuya kecil yang baru di temukan olehnya sakit. Entah kenapa juga, Akashi sudah jatuh hati pada bocah yang diperkirakan berumur 4 tahun itu untuk cepat-cepat di jadikan adik angkat dan ia juga ingin agar Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan nama 'Sei-nii'. Akashi termakan _delusi_ nya sendiri.

Tetsuya di dudukkan di sofa, Akashi berlari ke kamar tamu dan mengambil sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal. Selimut di gulungkan pada tubuh pucat Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya tunggu disini sebentar, ya? _Oniichan_ mau mengambil makanan dan minuman hangat untuk Tetsuya." Elusan kepala mendarat di puncak surai biru cerah yang kemudian mengangguk tanda persetujuan.

Sepeninggal Akashi, Tetsuya melirik ke segala arah melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan tertarik. Menurut Tetsuya, tempatnya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan panti asuhannya dulu. Lebih luas, lebih bersih dan lebih nyaman menurutnya. Menemukan sebuah patung kuda interior ruangan, Tetsuya turun dari sofanya dan mendekati patung yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tuk tuk

Tetsuya menyentuh patung dengan jari telunjuknya dengan takut-takut. Asyik dengan kegiatannya, Tetsuya tidak menyadari si surai merah yang lebih tua sedang terkekeh geli melihatnya. Diletakannya nampan berisi susu hangat dan kue yang baru saja di hangatkan, Akashi berjongkok di belakang Tetsuya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kudanya tidak akan menggigit, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sedikit terkekeh.

"Kuda tidak gigit Cuya?"

Gelengan kepala Akashi menjadi jawaban. Tangan Akashi meraih tubuh Tetsuya membawanya dalam gendongan dan mendudukannya kembali di sofa.

"Tetsuya, coba diminum susunya. Nanti kau akan baikan." Kata Akashi sembari menyodorkan segelas susu hangat pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menerima gelas susu itu bingung, entah seperti baru melihat susu atau... Entahlah, Akashi tidak tahu. Akashi semakin penasaran tentang kehidupan Tetsuya sebelum bertemu dengannya dan juga alasan kenapa Tetsuya dibuang di taman. Padahal, Tetsuya adalah anak yang manis dan polos seperti anak-anak kebanyakan.

Bibir kecil mulai bersentuhan dengan bibir gelas, _likuid_ putih itu masuk ke dalam mulut Tetsuya. Sejenak terlihat binar senang di sepasang manik aquamarine Tetsuya dan beberapa menit kemudian susu dalam gelas tandas diminum bocah itu.

"Huahh enyak cekali Akachi- _nii_. Aligatoo." Ucap Tetsuya dengan nada riang.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang, Tetsuya memanggilku 'Sei- _nii_ ' bukan 'Akashi- _nii_ '?"

"Cei- _nii_?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan jari telunjuk berada di bawah bibirnya menambah kesan imut dan membuat Akashi ingin menerjangnya saat itu juga.

Baiklah, Akashi bukanlah seorang _Pedopil_.

"Iya, panggil aku 'Sei-nii'. Cuya bisa kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Cei-nii!"

"Nah, anak pintar. Mulai sekarang ini rumah Cuya, Cuya mau kan tinggal sama Sei- _nii_?"

Tetsuya kembali mengangguk, kali ini dengan penuh semangat dan langsung memeluk Akashi yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Aligato, Cei-nii_."

Akashi baru saja selesai dengan ritual mandinya setelah membersihkan tubuh Tetsuya menggunakan kain hangat basah. Jujur saja saat ini Akashi sangat senang dengan kehadiran Tetsuya. Setidaknya, sekarang ia tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi di apartemen besarnya. Ah, Akashi harus cepat-cepat mengurus surat adopsi Tetsuya.

Brug... Kaki Akashi sulit di gerakan, menatap ke kaki yang di peluk, sang pelaku hanya menatap polos tanpa dosa. Akashi terkekeh kecih dan berjongkok untuk memeluk bocah kecil dihadapannya dengan gemas.

"Cei- _nii_." Panggil Tetsuya sedikit lemas.

"iyaa?"

"Cuya lapal."

Akashi _facepalm_ seketika, ternyata Tetsuya kecilnya lapar. "Ah..mau makan apa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka makanan yang disajikan Akashi. Menurut Tetsuya semuanya hambar kecuali susu buatan Akashi. Tapi, tidak sopan bukan kalau menolak pemberian orang lain? Tetsuya diajari itu oleh ibu pantinya.

"Cei- _nii_ , Cuya boleh mimi cucu lagi?"

Akashi tersenyum dan membawa Tetsuya kecil yang lemas kedalam gendogannya. Kepala Tetsuya terkulai di bahu lebar Akashi. Sedikit terkejut karena suhu tubuh Tetsuya yang sedikit aneh, Akashi segera membawa Tetsuya ke dalam kamarnya dan menidurkan Tetsuya di atas ranjangnya.

"Cuya pucing..." Keluh Tetsuya lagi yang berhasil membuat Akashi panik.

"Cuya makan ya? Nanti Sei- _nii_ buatkan susu."

"Cuya tidak mau mamam."

"Eh..tidak boleh begitu..nanti Cuya sakit.. Tunggu sebentar ya?"

Baru saja Akashi akan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, tangan Tetsuya sudah menggenggam ujung bajunya dengan erat membuat langkah pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu terhenti.

"Cuya ikut." Rengek Tetsuya manja.

Akashi maklum, Tetsuya masih seorang anak kecil yang manja. Menghela nafas lalu membawa Tetsuya ke dapur dalam gendongannya. Kepala Tetsuya di tenggelamkan ke ceruk leher sang kakak angkat, mengendus lapisan epidermis kulit yang baru saja di bilas sabun tadi.

" Bau Cei- _nii_ enak..." Celetuk Tetsuya yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mengendusnya.

"..ha?"

"Ung... Cei- _nii_ , Cuya mau bobo aja."

Akashi kembali menghela nafas. Ditinggalkan di taman mungkin membuat badan Tetsuya tidak enak hingga sekarang Tetsuya sering sekali ribut. Tapi, tentu saja Akashi tidak akan membiarkan perut Tetsuya kosong sebelum tidur. Belum sempat Akashi melayangkan protes, gigi Tetsuya sudah menancap di lehernya. Beruntunglah luka itu belum dalam.

"Aduh- kok _nii-san_ digigit..?" Akashi sedikit merintih kesakitan, mungkin Cuya-nya benar-benar sedang tidak mau makan.

"Cuya mau mamam Cei- _nii_ "

"Wah jangan dong.."

"Tenapa?"

"Nanti kalau dimakan nii-san gak bisa gendong Cuya lagi..."

"Mimi Cei- _nii_?"

 _Mimi? apa yang di mimi?_. Batin Akashi bersuara. _Mungkin Tetsuya sedang mengigau_. Kembali batinnya menyuarakan positif thinking.

" Yaudah kalau Cuya gak mau, tidur ya?"

Sekali lagi leher Akashi di gigit kencang oleh Tetsuya. Darah merembes dari bekas gigitan Tetsuya, Akashi kembali merintih.

"Ah- Cuya, tidak boleh nakal dong.." Ujar Akashi sambil memegang lukanya dengan salah satu tangan. Itu cukup menyakitkan.

Jari bekas mengelap darah di mulut dijilat seolah itu adalah syrup favorite Tetsuya, Akashi menatap horor Tetsuya. Mana mungkin ada anak kecil yang suka sekali terhadap darah? Tidak, mungkin Tetsuya hanya penasaran dan ingin mencicipinya saja. Pasti! Akashi membatin walaupun ia yakin sekali ada yang tidak beres di tubuh Tetsuya.

"Cei- _nii_ enak hehe Cuya mau lagi." Senyuman tanpa dosa Tetsuya membuat Akashi panik.

"...Cuya jangan aneh-aneh ah, katanya mau tidur.."

"Cuya mau lagi Cei- _nii_."

"..Cuya tidak boleh minum darah, itu tidak baik.."

Kepala di tenglengkan ke pinggir, menatap polos pada yang paling tua. "Kenapa?"

"Kan Cuya bisa minum yang lain..jangan darah.."

"Tapi Cuya mau yang itu"

Jemari kecil Tetsuya menunjuk ke luka di leher buatannya sendiri, Akashi tertawa kecil. Tetsuya tidak boleh sampai ketagihan dengan darah, kan?. Lagi-lagi Akashi merasa ada yang ganjil pada bocah biru di gendongannya. Sebenarnya bukan karena Akashi tidak tahu, tapi Akashi ingin menepis jauh-jauh apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia tidak percaya takhayul. Sangat tidak percaya.

"Cuya ga boleh minum darah, Cuya mau jadi kaya _vampir_?"

" _Pampil_ itu apa, Cei- _nii_?"

" _Vampir_ itu hantu yang giginya panjang suka minum darah orang lho."

"Punya gigi kaya Cuya?"

Tetsuya membuka mulutnya memperlihatkan sepasang taring tajam yang panjangnya tidak normal, mata Akashi terbelalak melihat hal itu. Niat menakuti Cuya pupus menjadi keterkejutan bagi Akashi. Apa tuhan sedang mempermainkannya?

"...Cuya sejak kapan punya gigi taring?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan tanda dia tidak tahu. Jantung Akashi berpacu, dia tidak tahu fakta dan fiktif seperti ini bisa ia temukan di didunia nyata, di tahun ini, di abad milenium ini. Menyembunyikan gelagat yang membuat Tetsuya sedih, Akashi kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Oh _okay_ , baiklah... Sekarang tidur ya?"

"Cama Cei- _nii_ "

"Iya sama _nii-san._ "

Akashi berbaring di sebelah Tetsuya yang disambut pelukan oleh si kecil bersurai biru muda. Pantat batita itu di tepuk pelan berharap Cuya cepat tidur, sementara pikiran Akashi muda terus melayang-layang penasaran atas kejadian-kejadian ganjil ini. Mungkin juga itu berkaitan dengan alasan kenapa Cuya dibuang ke taman bermain?. Entahlah, Akashi tidak mengerti.

Keasyikan bergelut dengan pikirannya, Akashi baru menyadari kalau Tetsuya sudah menggigit lehernya lagi dengan hisapan rakus seolah mendapatkan susu dari ibunya. Tetsuya meminum darah dari luka Akashi dengan rakus membuat Akashi kaget. Rerfleks Akashi menahan kepala Cuya dari lehernya.

"Cuya.. _nii-san_ bilang gak boleh gigit ka-"

Akashi membulatkan kedua mata rubynya, melihat bocah yang tampak menikmati darah yang berceceran di wajahnya itu bukan hal yang lumrah, otomatis lengan yang bebas menutup luka berlumuran darah itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tetsuya sudah jatuh tertidur di kasurnya. Akashi duduk bersandar ke _headboard_ ranjang sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit merasa pusing. Ia tersenyum _frustasi_.

' _Yang benar saja...'_

 **To be contiuned...**


	3. Day 2 : Meet with Kuroko Tetsuya

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **Me And A Little Vampire (Day 2)**

Pair : AkaShota!Kuro, AkaKuro

Genre : Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : _OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD_ tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, _Ore!Akashi_.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Sosok surai merah darah itu terbaring tidak berdaya diatas sofa, tubuhnya sangat lelah. Bukan karena pekerjaan atau tugas kuliahnya. Tapi, baru kali ini ia merasa lelah hanya karena mengejar bocah cilik bersurai _soft-blue_ yang berlarian di mall saat sedang belanja keperluan bulan ini dan juga beberapa potong pakaian kecil untuk si kecil Cuya. Kondisi itu di perparah dengan hawa keberadaan Cuya kecil yang kelewat tipis yang berhasil membuat Akashi kelimpungan.

 _'Mungkin aku masih hijau dalam berurusan dengan bocah.'_ Ujar batinnya _nelangsa_. _'Sepertinya aku harus minta tolong pada orang yang lebih ahli.'_

Dan hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di benak Akashi muda. Atensi lembut sang pacar menjadi pilihan mutlak, mengingat ia adalah seorang guru TK, mungkin Akashi bisa minta tolong pada pemuda berbadan kecil itu.

Praaaanggg

"Cuyaa!" Panggil Akashi sedikit kesal. Pasti ada barang pecah lagi di dapurnya.

"Cei- _niii_!" Dan mendapat sahutan panggilan lagi dari Cuya yang berhasil membuat Akashi tepuk jidat.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu apartement di tutup, kedua penghuni apartement itu pergi keluar rumah setelah makan malam dan acara cuci piring. Cuya di gandeng ke sebuah komplek perumahan yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

"Cei- _nii_ , kita mau kemana?" Tanya Cuya sambil menggenggam tangan Akashi erat.

"Mau ke rumah Pacar Sei- _nii_ , Cuya mau kenalan sama pacar Sei-nii, kan?"

Kepala di tenglengkan kepinggir dengan tatapan bingung yang sangat ketara."um? Pacal? Pacal itu apa Cei- _nii_?"

"Umm...Iya pacar... Cuya mau kan?"

Sedikit kesal karena si kakak tidak memberi penjelasan, Cuya hanya mengangguk dengan perasaan bingung. Mempererat gandengan tangannya pada tangan yang lebih besar. "Un! Lumah pacal cei- _nii_ jauh?"

"Tidak kok..." Iris semerah batu ruby menatap lurus menangkap objek yang sangat ia kenal, senyum lembut di pamerkan pada si biru muda kecil. "nah itu dia." Kata Akashi sambil menunjuk sebuah Rumah yang di klaim sebagai rumah sang pacar.

"Pacay cei- _nii_ galak?"

"Tidak..orangnya baik, dia guru TK lho..Cuya mau sekolah juga?" Pertanyaan Akashi kembali di respon oleh tatapan bingung Cuya.

"Cekolah itu apa?"

Apa yang selama ini diajarkan orang tua Cuya sampai-sampai TK dan Sekolah saja dia tidak tahu?!. Batin Akashi. "Tempat belajar..nanti Cuya punya banyak teman."

"Teman? Belajal?" Pertanyaan tercetus dari bibir kecil Cuya membuat akashi kembali memasang wajah sweatdrop.

"Iya teman main... Cuya bisa bermain semua permainan dengan teman yang seumuran dengan Cuya."

"Un! Cei-nii, Cuya mau punya teman!" Cuya mengangguk antusias dan di balas oleh senyuman Akashi. "... Lumahnya itu Cei-nii." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk rumah bernuansa putih dan biru itu.

"Iya itu rumahnya.."

Bel rumah di tekan dan Cuya langsung bersembunyi di belakang kaki jenjang sang kakak. Cuya takut bertemu orang asing lain, selain itu Akashi juga tidak memberi tahu apa itu pacar hingga Cuya berasumsi kalau 'pacar' sama dengan perempuan jahat yang ia lihat di salah satu stasiun tv abal-abal yang menayangkan acara yang sebenarnya tidak patut di tonton oleh anak umur 4 tahun. Dan Akashi yang memergoki Cuya sedang menonton acara yang menurutnya laknat itu langsung mematikan TV dan mengajak Cuya pergi ke mall.

Yah, itulah asal mula kenapa Akashi bisa terkapar di sofa apartementnya siang ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Cuya sembunyi?" Heran Akashi, sekali lagi bel di tekan.

Tidak lama, pintu di buka menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai biru muda yang sedikit tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran tamu tak di undang. Pemuda itu -Kuroko Tetsuya- merupakan kekasih dari Akashi Seijuro, sudah 3 tahun menjalin hubungan dan sekarang sedang kuliah jurusan sastra Jepang serta menjadi Guru TK sebagai pekerjaan sambilan.

"Eh? Sei- _kun_?"

"Malam, Tetsuya. Sibuk?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aa, tidak. Aku sedang tidak sibuk." Kuroko menengok ke bawah dan baru menyadari kehadiran atensi lain selain sang kekasih." eh?"

 _'Bahkan sesama manusia berhawa tipispun sulit saling menyadari.'_ Komentar batin Akashi.

Seandainya kekasih birumu mendengarnya, pasti kau akan dicium oleh _Ignite Punch_ dengan penuh cinta. Untunglah Kuroko bukanlah seorang _Cenayang._

"Ah..aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, jadi kupikir ingin sekalian mampir..." Jelas Akashi sambil sedikit menarik tangan Cuya yang asyik sembunyi di balik tubuhnya. "Cuya ayo beri salam sama Tetsuya- _nii_."

" _K-konbanwa_..." Cicit Cuya takut takut, celana sang kakak dipegang sampai sedikit melorot. Akashi menarik celananya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

" _Mou konbanwa_. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, namamu siapa?"

"Cuya... Tetcuya..."

"E-eh? Tet-Cuya?"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut mendengar nama yang hampir sama dengannya. Kuroko menatap Cuya dengan intens membuat Cuya ketakutan dan kembali menyembunyikan diri dibalik punggung sang kakak angkat, Akashi sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Dia agak malu..." Kata Akashi disela-sela kekehannya.

"...aa, ayo masuk, Sei- _kun_." Jeda diambil sejenak berpikir panggilan yang cocok untuk atensi paling kecil. "eung,, Cuya- _kun_?"

Pintu di buka lebar-lebar mempersilakan kedua tamu tak diundang untuk masuk ke dalam. Tangan di tarik, Cuya sedikit enggan untuk masuk. Tapi, apa boleh buat kan? Dia juga tidak mau ditinggal di luar sendirian.

Kuroko baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas teh, susu vanilla dan setoples vanilla cookies dan menaruhnya di atas meja tamu. Mempersilakan Cuya dan Akashi menikmati kudapan yang disiapkan. Melihat Cuya yang tampaknya begitu tidak nyaman, Akashi menyodorkan susu vanilla favorite Cuya dan meminumkannya pada bocah kecil itu.

Akashi tersenyum sedikit, Cuya kalau diperhatikan mirip dengan sang pacar yang sama-sama memiliki surai biru langit, manik aquamarine yang jernih dan kulit putih pucat walaupun milik Kuroko tidak sepucat milik Cuya.

Kuroko memperhatikan Cuya yang tampak sedang menikmati kuenya dengan tidak nyaman. Lalu, kembali menengok si surai merah dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Eungg, Sei- _kun_?"

"Cuya main dulu di sana ya..." Akashi menunjuk depan tv yang di sahuti anggukan Cuya.

Cuya melangkah menjauhi kedua kekasih itu sambil membawa gelas susu dan beberapa keping cookies di tangannya.

Setelah yakin Cuya tidak akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Akashi memulai pembicaraan dan maksud utama kenapa ia dan Cuya datang ke rumah pemuda penggemar vanilla shake itu.

" _Naa_ Tetsuya"

"..ya, Sei- _kun_?"

"Tetsuya 'kan mengajar di Tk..."

"..ya"

"...pintar mengurus anak.."

"...ya..?"

"...jadi tolong ajarkan aku cara mengurus anak, ya?"

Kuroko berkedip bingung. "Eh? ..cara mengurus anak?"

"Iya..ah..bagaimana, ya." Tengkuk di garuk bingung mencari kalimat yang pas untuk menggambarkan kondisi yang menimpanya. "dia..Cuya. Agak..beda.."

"Berbeda? Aku lihat Cuya-kun sama seperti anak-anak lain"

Kuroko dan Akashi sama sama melirik Cuya yang tampak asyik mengelus-elus kepala nigou, memeluk dan menubruk anjing yang sudah berumur 2 tahun itu. Nigou juga tampak senang dengan Cuya. Lihat saja, Nigou tampak berguling senang dengan Cuya sambil menyalak senang.

"Guguk... Guguk... Hehe guguk cini main cama Cuya hehe jangan jiyat cuya haha geyiii!" Suara tawa Cuya mendominasi ruangan itu sesaat.

"...aku tahu ini konyol..tapi.." Jeda kembali diambil "..sepengetahuan Tetsuya, vampir itu seperti apa?"

Kening mengerut bingung. Setahu Kuroko, kekasihnya tidak percaya mitos. Kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya ini bertanya hal seperti itu?.

"..vampir?"

"Iya vampir.."

"..apa Cuya-kun punya halusinasi berlebih tentang vampir?"

"Mungkin lebih parah..dia..bertingkah seperti vampir.."

"Huh? Bertingkah seperti vampir? ..takut dengan matahari?"

"Yang itu tidak terlalu..tapi dia kelihatannya suka..darah."

"..aku tidak mengerti maksud Sei-kun"

Kerah baju di turunkan menunjukan 2 lubang luka gigitan di lehernya. Kuroko terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Ini," ditunjuknya luka gigitan di leher "bekas digigit Cuya. Dan di sini," kini berganti tunjukkan bekas gigitan di pergelangan tangan." aku hampir kena anemia karenanya."

"...maksud Sei-kun Cuya-kun itu vampir sungguhan?"

"Sepertinya begitu... Tetsuya bisa cek gigi Cuya nanti."

Ekor mata kembali melirik sumber suara yang tadinya berisik kini sudah tenang, Cuya tampak tidur di atas nigou yang sama-sama tertidur pulas. Pipi Cuya yang memang tembam tampak lebih tembam saat tidur beralaskan punggung nigou, Akashi menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika melihat pemandangan manis itu. Namun, jika dibiarkan Cuya bisa sakit badan dan itu pasti akan merepotkan bagi Akashi.

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Cuya untuk ditidurkan di sofa kosong dengan diselimuti jaket merah tua si kakak.

"kupikir makhluk semacam _vampir_ hanya mitos belaka. Tidurkan Cuya- _kun_ di kamarku saja"

"Tidak perlu..di sini saja. ..aku juga inginnya tidak percaya..."

Kuroko jongkok di depan sofa tempat Cuya tidur, ia memperhatikan Cuya dengan seksama. Di mata Kuroko, Cuya tampak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda, ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan penuturan Akashi. Memangnya Vampire sendiri ada? Entahlah, Kuroko tidak tahu.

"..Sei- _kun_ yakin Cuya- _kun_ benar-benar vampir?" Tanya Kuroko lagi memastikan.

"Aku tidak yakin..makanya kubawa kemari sekalian kukenalkan. Aku bermaksud menjadikannya adikku... tapi kalau ternyata dia bukan anak sebatang kara..." Ucapan terputus, Akashi menatap Cuya dengan sedikit sayu.

"Eh? ..aku pikir Cuya- _kun_ anak dari kerabat Sei- _kun_ "

"..maaf, aku lupa bilang. Aku..menemukannya di..taman..dekat rumah." Nada canggung sangat ketara di ucapan-ucapan Akashi.

"Ditaman? Kapan Sei- _kun_ menemukannya?"

"Dua hari yang lalu.."

"Sei- _kun_ menemukannya sendirian?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Dia sedang duduk di bawah perosotan, menangis."

"..bukankah vampir itu abadi? Kalau Cuya- _kun_ benar-benar vampir, dimana kedua orang tuanya?"

"Mungkin dia hilang? Dan sekarang orang tuanya sedang mencari..." Akashi memijat keningnnya frustasi. "Okay. Aku mengkhayal berlebihan."

"Atau jangan-jangan Cuya- _kun_ sengaja ditinggalkan karena orang tuanya sedang dikejar _vampire hunter_?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko datar, Kuroko balas menatap Akashi dengan tatapan polos. Baik dia menyerah, Kuroko terlalu polos. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang?.

"...tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu. Astaga.. Apa sebaiknya Cuya kubawa ke dokter untuk kuperiksa?"

"Eh? Apa Cuya- _kun_ sedang sakit? Yang paling penting, apa Sei- _kun_ mengenal dokter yang bisa menangani vampir?"

Akashi kembali memasang tampang _sweatdrop_. Membicarakan ini dengan sang pacar yang kelewat polos, berimajinasi tinggi dan rasional minta di getok ini bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Haruskah ia menghubungi teman lamanya semasa SMP dulu?

Atau malah akan jadi kacau?

* * *

 _Untuk Mama Shiori tersayang di surga, sekarang Seijuro menginjak 20 menjelang 21 sedang dilanda dilema hebat yang di buat oleh malaikat-atau iblis?- kecil bernama Cuya. Ma, berikan Seijuro kekuatan..._

 **To be contiuned**

A/N : hallo minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Seita-kun. Udah chapter 2 ya? Maaf Seita suka jarang bales review soalnya bingung mau kasih review apa. Selain itu maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Oh iya, makasih juga buat yang udah memfavorite, mereview dan memfollow cerita Seita. Makasih juga buat silent reader yang udah mau baca tulisan abal-abal Seita. ^^ sampai ketemu di chapter 3~

Salam hangat,

Seita-kun


	4. day 3 : Problem Begin 1

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **Me And A Little Vampire (Day 3 : Problem Begin 1)**

Pair : AkaShota!Kuro, AkaKuro

Genre : Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Cei- _nii_ "

Celana ditarik-tarik berharap mendapat perhatian dari pemuda yang nampak memandangi lembaran-lembaran tugas sekolah. Kesal tidak di perhatikan, celana kembali ditarik dengan lebih keras membuat atensi tertua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Cuya mungil yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Cuya kenapa sih? _Niisan_ sedang belajar."

"Cei- _nii_ ayo main!"

"Iya. Tapi, _nii-san_ masih banyak tugas..Cuya duduk sini saja menunggu _Niisan_ selesai ya?"

Cuya di atas pangkuan Seijuro yang masih berkutat dengan kumpulan rumus-rumus yang sama sekali tidak di mengerti Cuya. Kepala di sandarkan ke meja menatap kertas yang sedang di garap Seijuro dengan tatapan bingung. Cuya ingin tahu kenapa kumpulan angka seperti itu bisa di hitung, Cuya tidak mengerti.

"Cei _-nii_ cedang menulic apa?"

"Tugas sekolah..."

"Um? Cekoyah?"

"Iya sekolah."

Cuya mengangguk paham, mengambil tempat pensil Seijuro dan mulai memainkannya. Untungnya ia sudah mengamankan spidol dan sejenisnya, kalau tidak pasti tugas kuliahnya bisa hancur berantakan diberi 'hiasan' oleh Cuya.

Kepala merah mengangguk-ngangguk, bukan karena pahan, tapi karena kantuk yang menyerang, hingga tanpa sadar kepala Merah terkantuk kepala biru yang tampak asyik bermain dengan peralatan tulisnya di atas meja. Kepala biru berbalik sambil menahan sakit.

"Cei- _nii_ tenapa kepala Cuya di jedukin?" Ujar Cuya sambil memegang puncak kepalanya.

"Kebiasaan-" _uh, Keceplosan.._ "Hm? Ah tidak.." Lanjut Seijuro.

"Cei- _nii_ nantuk? Mau bobo?"

Baiklah, Seijuro menyerah. Kantuk ini membuatnya tidak bisa tenang dalam mengerjakan tugas, mungkin bermain dengan Cuya akan membuat kantuknya hilang.

Buku Tulis di tutup, Cuya di balikkan hingga Rubby dapat langsung bertatapan dengan azure polos. Tersenyum tipis melihat iblis kecil berwajah malaikat di hadapannya.

"Tidak kok..Cuya mau main?"

Binar senang langsung tergambar di kedua manik sang adik. Anggukan penuh semangat di tampilkan tanda setuju. "Un! Cuya Mau!"

"Main apa?"

"Tidak tau"

Hidung Cuya di _jawil_ pelan sambil tertawa pelan. "mau main tapi tidak tau main apa"

"Umm... Cuya mau mamam peymen caja."

Seijuro hanya bisa geleng kepala, tingkah polah anak kecil terkadang membuat Seijuro tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa kekasih birunya sangat menyukai anak-anak hingga rela menghabiskan waktu di _daycare_ untuk mengajari bocah-bocah ingusan itu.

Telapak kaki mungil tampak berlari mendekati Seijuro, dengan sebuah toples permen kosong di dalam pelukan.

"Cei- _nii_ , pelmennya habic..."

.

.

.

.

Seijuro dan Cuya berjalan-jalan di area pertokoan dekat apartement mereka. Sebenarnya Seijuro menolak untuk pergi keluar sekarang, yah kalau bukan bocah Cuya merajuk -atau mengancam- akan pergi jajan sendiri ke toko permen yang terletak di sebrang jalan ia jelas-jelas akan menolaknya dengan alasan apapun. Tapi, ini? Demi keselamatan bocah cilik yang sudah resmi menyandang nama Akashi Tetsuya itu Seijuro tidak punya pilihan.

Topi kuning di pegang karena angin yang cukup besar membuat topi pemberian Akashi Masaomi beberapa minggu lalu memberonta tertiup angin membuat Cuya harus selalu memegang topi itu tepat di kepalanya.

Ah, Seijuro jadi nostalgia dengan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, dimana ia benar-benar adu argumen dengan sang ayah tercinta mengenai pengadopsian Cuya. Uh, itu cukup buruk bagi Seijuro. Sebenarnya Seijuro juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada Masaomi kalau Cuya adalah Vampire. Semoga saja ia tidak dikutuk jadi pinokio.

"Cuya mau jajan apa?"

"Peymen Cei- _nii_ "

"..hanya permen? Tidak mau yang lain?"

"Peymen kapac, peymen apey, peymen cokeyat, peymen yaca paniya, banyak banyaaaaakkk." Ucap Cuya yang kembali membuat Seijuro _facepalm_.

"Kalau dimakan semua nanti Cuya sakit gigi.."

"Tidak boyeh?"

"Hm..boleh, tapi satu hari hanya boleh makan satu. Sisanya disimpan, oke?"

"Umm iya."

Seijuro hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Cuya yang sedikit kecewa. Biarlah, toh untuk kebaikannya juga. Seijuro kembali terdiam.

 _Memangnya vampire bisa sakit gigi?._

.

.

.

.

"Nah Cuya ambil yang Cuya mau"

Sesampainya di Toko permen langganan mereka, Seijuro melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Cuya sudah hanyut ditengah lautan permen warna-warni yang jelas menarik perhatiannya. Seijuro sendiri pergi ke etalase penuh cokelat dan memilih beberapa jenis cokelat untuk dimakannya nanti.

Cuya mengambil permen apel, permen vanilla, permen cokelat dan beberapa permen lainnya hingga memenuhi rengkuhan bocah itu.

"Cei- _nii_ cudahh..." Ujar Cuya sambil menunjukan permen di pelukannya. Seijuro menatap permen-permen di tangan Cuya dengan tatapan Horor.

Cuya bisa sakit gigi kalau memakan semuanya. Setelah meletakan semua permennya di keranjang, Cuya kembali berlari ke tempat permen-permen untuk mengambil beberapa lolipop merah biru yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

Satu persatu isi keranjang di chek dan berhasil membuat Seijuro bergidig ngeri.

"... Seram" komentarnya

Bukan hanya mengandung kadar gula tinggi, tapi juga memiliki harga yang rata-rata cukup mahal. Seijuro mendesah pasrah, mungkin dompetnya akan kurusan setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Seijuro mendesah lega, syukurlah dompetnya tidak terlalu banyak terkuras karena porsi jajan Cuya tadi. Dari dapur, ia melihat Cuya yang sedang minum di depan dispenser. Mungkin terlalu lama di bawah sinar matahari membuat Cuya mengalami dehidrasi. Seijuro harus mengingatnya. Mengeluarkan hati sapi dari dalam kulkas, Seijuro mulai memasak makan malam.

Disisi lain, Cuya merasa tenggorokannya benar-benar kering dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Tidak mungkin ia sakit. Kesadaran mulai menghilang dari kepalanya, berbagai ingatan muncul dan Cuya pingsan di ruangan tengah.

.

.

.

Seijuro kepikiran, kenapa Cuya bisa tiba-tiba ambruk padahal sebelumnya ia begitu bersemangat. Sudah pukul 10 malam, Cuya pingsan lalu tidur. Seijuro harus banyak membaca soal Vampire agar bisa mengurus Cuya dengan benar. Urusan Cuya selalu sukses membuat kepalanya berputar lebih keras. Tidak seperti pekerjaannya di Perusahaan sang ayah, ini lebih memusingkanlagi. Penyebab pingsannya Cuya-pun belum ia ketahui. Pengatahuannya tentang vampire masih sangat sedikit belum lagi nformasi dalam buku kadang tidak benar seperti persoalan bawang putih dan air suci.

Seijuro sedikit heran dengan saran Tetsuya yang meminta air dari kuil yang ia klaim sebagai air suci, toh, akhir-akhirnya Cuya malah _jengkiratan_ senang dikira diperbolehkan main air. apa permen tadi dicampur bawang putih? Sebenarnya bawang putih tidak dijadikan permen dan bawang putih juga tidak berpengaruh bagi Cuya.

Aaah Seijuro tidak tahu! Ini membingungkan.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Badan setinggi 128 cm itu di gerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak nyaman. Panas menyelubungi tubuh mungilnya, padahal ia sedang tidak berselimut. Cuya terbangun dari tidurnya, seingatnya ia berada di rumah milik pemuda biru kekasih sang kakak. Tapi, sekarang ia sudah terbaring diatas ranjangnya dengan piyama yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Panas.

Benar-benar panas.

Kacing piyama satu persatu dibuka, dilepas dan di lempar kesembarang arah. Seijuro yang masuk kedalam kamar setelah membuat kopi -yang rencananya akan dijadikan teman begadang- langsung menahan kegiatan Cuya di setengah kesadarannya.

"Lho, Cuya kenapa buka baju?" Tanya Akashi sambil meletakan kopi diatas meja belajarnya dan kembali duduk disamping Cuya.

"Cei- _nii_ , panac... "

"Ah- yasudah nii-san kipasi.. "

"Cei _-nii_ cuya gapake baju ya? Panac."

Seijuro menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak boleh. Nanti Cuya masuk angin. Tadi saja Cuya sudah panas"

"Tapi panac _niichann_ " jurus _puppy eyes_ diilancarkan, pertahanan Seijuro runtuh. Hanya helaan nafas yang bisa ia keluarkan. Terkadang, Cuya bisa jadi sangat keras kepala.

"... yasudah tapi kalau sudah mulai dingin _nii-san_ selimuti ya."

"Un!" Anggukan menjadi jawaban dan Cuya kembali tidur setelah semua fabrik dilepas dari tubuhnya, kembali tertidur di temani sang kakak yang menatap Cuya dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar telah menyingsing dari ufuk timur, kedua insan yang tampak masih hanyut didalam selimut menggeliat karena interupsi dari sinar matahari yang lancang menyusup ke sela kelopak mata, iris ruby perlahan dibuka membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk seutuhnya kedalam retina.

Sepersekian detik terperanjat karena melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah gawat..aku lupa selimuti Cuya semalam.." Seijuro melirik ke sampingnya dimana Cuya tertidur. Selimut bergerak-gerak menandakan tubuh di baliknya sedang menggeliat terganggu. "Cuya..bangun yuk sudah pagi. Cuya mau sarapan a-"

Mata membulat sempurna setelah melihat sosok yang tidur di sampingnya. Bukan bocah kecil bersurai biru muda, melainkan sosok -yang menurut akashi- berumur sekitar 14 tahunan yang sedang meringkuk tanpa menggunakan sehelai kainpun di tubuhnya.

Iya, Telanjang. Dan Seijuro sukses mendapatkan _morning shockny_ a.

"Nghh... _Ohayo Sei-nii._ " Sapa anak itu sambil menatap polos si surai merah yang tampaknya belum kembali dari delusinya.

 _A-apa yang terjadi?!_. Jerit batin Seijuro..

 **To Be Contiuned**

* * *

A/N : wah banyak yang review, makasih ya udah follow, Fav dan Review. Makasih juga yang udah mau baca disana, maaf Seita lama post soalnya lagi banyak ujian dan sempet kena hukum juga/malahcurhat/ oke, maaf kalau chapter 3-nya ga memuaskan.

Oh iya, Seita juga bales review kalian di PM jadi ga Seita tulis di story. Seita minta saran nih, gimana kalau Ratingnya di naikin? Atau mau nambah genre jadi Fantasy?. Soalnya Seita dilema sama kelanjutan cerita ini, Makasih sebelumnya.

Salam hangat,

Seita-kun


	5. Day 4 : Problem

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **Me And A Little Vampire (Day 3 : Problem)**

Pair : AkaShota!Kuro, slibing! AkaKuro, KagaShota!Kuro

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

"... Jadi, Kau Cuya?" Tanya Akashi penuh selidik pada sosok dihadapannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Cuya lugas.

"...ha? Sebentar, aku pasti masih tidur. Baik. Aku akan berbaring kembali dan Cuya yang mungil akan memanggilku bangun." Akashi kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata sambil menghitung dalam hati. Semoga apa yang di katakannya benar-benar terjadi.

Cuya menatap Akashi bingung. Kepala di tenglengkan kepinggir. "Akashi Seijuro _-san_ , sebenarnya kau tidak bermimpi, jadi percuma saja..."

"Jadi memang bukan mimpi ya?" Akashi memijat keningnya. Mengetahui fakta kalau Cuya adalah vampire saja sudah membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Lalu, ini?...

" _Sumimasen_ , aku akan menjelaskan semuanya..."

"...ya, tolong jelaskan setelah kau pakai bajumu. Dan beritahu aku dimana Cuya."

 _Tapi, aku Cuya, Sei-nii_... Batin Cuya kesal

"Boleh kupinjam bajumu, Sei _-nii_? Bajuku kekecilan."

"Ya ya terserah. Ambil saja sesukamu."

Tungkai dilangkahkan ke kamar mandi apartement, wajah dibasuh kasar. Seijuro menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk, menyambungkan kemungkinan logis yang terjadi namun tidak ada yang logis. Sekalipun ada, Seijuro tidak mau membayangkannya sekarang. Ilusi muncul di benaknya ketika atensi kekasihnya muncul dari balik pintu dan melihatnya sedang bicara dengan cuya versi dewasa, dan selanjutnya hanyalah adegan pembunuhan sadis yang terbayang.

 _Astaga... dia mirip sekali dengan Tetsuya... Aku bisa disangka selingkuh..._

.

.

.

Kedua atensi duduk berseberangan di ruang keluarga dengan suasana tegang. Si surai merah menatap penuh selidik, sementara atensi bersurai _baby-blue_ menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan polos. Seijuro mengamati Cuya dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Persis, terlalu persis. Seperti melihat Tetsuyanya saat mereka SMP dulu. Iris biru laut yang dalam dan menenangkan dan surai biru muda yang berantakan khas bedhair Tetsuya, Kekasihnya. Jika di gambarkan maka Seijuro katakan bahwa Cuya adalah _copy-_ an Tetsuya semasa muda dulu.

"Jadi? Siapa kau?" Tanya Seijuro.

"Aku Tetsuya, Cuya. Sei _-nii_ "

"...itu bukan jawaban. Aku bertanya siapa. Kau. Sebenarnya."

"Aku Vampire, sei _-nii_ sudah tau kan?."

Kepala di pijat, Seijuro tidak habis pikir bahkan polosnyapun sama. "kau janji akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Oohh iya, Aku Tetsuya, bisa dibilang aku adalah anak keturunan vampire terakhir yang terkena kutukan. Awalnya, Aku dibawa ke panti asuhan setelah dikutuk menjadi anak kecil. Dan selama itu aku kehilangan ingatanku." Jelas Cuya sembari sesekali membenarkan pakaian yang cukup besar di tubuhnya.

"..lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa mengingat itu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku sudah kembali ke wujud semula."

"...makin kacau.." Guman Seijuro frustasi.

"- Tapi, Kutukannya kuat, aku tidak jamin kutukan ini benar-benar hilang."

"Jadi kau akan berubah menjadi Cuya lagi?"

"Kemungkinan besar ya"

"Sebaiknya begitu. Tetsuya bisa membunuhku kalau dia berpikir aku selingkuh...tunggu, Mungkin Tetsuya harus tahu soal ini.."

Baru saja Seijuro mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, tangan pucat Cuya menahan lengan Seijuro. Tatapan Cuya seperti takut akan sesuatu, ia menggeleng dan menahan tangis.

"Jangan... Tolong sembunyikan aku." Pinta Cuya dengan suara parau hendak menangis.

Keberadaan Cuya versi dewasa akhirnya di sembunyikan oleh Seijuro. Selama sehari itu, Seijuro sibuk mengotak-atik gudang untuk mencari pakaian kecilnya yang mungkin muat di tubuh Cuya. Belum lagi penjelasan Cuya yang membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Cuya kecil pernah nyaris membuatnya hilang kesadaran karena terlalu banyak meminum darahnya, bagaimana dengan Cuya dewasa nantinya? Seijuro hanya bisa harap-harap cemas semoga Cuya dewasa tidak mengeringkan darahnya nanti.

Berbeda dengan manusia, Vampire tidak bisa makan makanan manusia. Bagi mereka, makanan manusia memiliki rasa yang menjijikan dan bagi yang sudah terlanjur termakan akan menimbulkan sakit bagi Vampire sendiri, itulah alasannya kenapa saat ini Cuya terbaring di atas kasur sembari meringkuk kesakitan.

Menurut Cuya, ia hanya akan kesakitan sebentar. Seijuro jadi sedikit tenang, mungkin juga lain kali ia tidak akan memaksa cuya memakan makanan normal.

.

.

.

"Cuya? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

Seijuro meletakan setumpuk pakaian lamanya di atas meja, melihat Cuya yang masih meringkuk membuatnya khawatir. Wajah Cuya yang memang pucat semakin pucat, rasa bersalah menyeruak kedalam relung hati si surai merah, apa adiknya ini tidak apa-apa atau sebaliknya dia kenapa-napa? Seijuro ingin membawanya ke dokter tapi apa daya, ia tidak tahu dimana bisa menemukan dokter Vampire. Bahkan Seijuro sendiri tidak yakin ada.

Ia pernah membaca buku tentang vampire, tidak yakin memang tapi harus di coba juga. Hanya darah manusia yang bisa menyembuhkan vampire, entah itu benar atau tidak tapi harus dicoba.

"Cuya, mau makan?" Tanya Seijuro sembari mengelus surai si adik penuh kasih sayang.

"Sei _-nii_ , aku tidak makan makanan kalian..."

"Y-yah..." Ah, Seijuro jadi canggung. "Darahku?"

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Seijuro mengangguk, jika ia ingin tinggal dengan Cuya, maka ia harus rela berkorban untuk adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu resiko jika ia ingin tetap bersama vampir kecil yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya selama sebulan belakangan ini.

Keraj baju Seijuro di turunkan menampilkan kulit putih dan mulus milik pemuda itu. Cuya yang menatapnya hanya bisa menjilat bibir dan mengigitnya dengan keras karena terbutakan nafsu. Ia lapar. Sangat lapar. Melihat makanan terpampang dihadapannya membuat penyandang nama Akashi Tetsuya itu hilang kendali.

"Ukh- hei, pelan-pelan!" Keluh Seijuro menahan sakit.

Hisapan Cuya menguat, tegukan rakus membuat Seijuro khawatir akan keselamatannya sendiri. Tangan Seijuro menahan kepala Cuya khawatir ia lupa batasan. Walaupun sangat lapar, Seijuro tidak mau juga mati ditangan Cuya. Ia masih harus meminang putra tunggal keluarga Kuroko dulu.

"Kuingatkan- jangan terlalu banyak"

Cuya tidak mendengar, ia menusukkan taringnya semakin dalam dan mulai lepas kendali. Seijuro panik, kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan lehernya terasa akan tercabik. Kepala Cuya di dorong kuat berusaha menjauhkan Cuya darinya. Namun apa dayanya yang sedang anemia hingga membuat tubuh pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu terasa sangat lemah.

"Argh- Cuya... Berhenti!"

Tubuh Seijuro yang awalnya duduk bersandar di sofa kini didorong agar berbaring, kedua tangannya ditahan di sisi tubuhnya. Cuya masih tampak menikmati darah kakaknya yang sedang ia hisap.

"d-diam..." Geram Cuya.

"kau... mau membunuhku... ya.."

Kedua iris ruby tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Setelah Seijuro kehilangan kesadaran barulah Cuya melepaskan gigitannya. Ditatapnya wajah sang kakak yang memucat.

" _Gomenasai, niisan._ "

 _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu supaya aku tidak merepotkan niisan terus!._

.

.

.

Rongga penciuman Seijuro mencium bau yang enak hingga ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Pandangan di edarkan, kira-kira sudah siang. Koneksi otak Seijuro kembali memutar ulang kejadian tadi pagi refleks tangan pemuda itu langsung meraba luka di lehernya. Sudah tertutup plester luka dan sudah bersih. Seingatnya, ia pingsan di atas sofa, bukan di kamarnya.

Seijuro bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memasak. Meja makan sudah terisi dengan beberapa jenis masakan. Sementara pelakunya sendiri tengah asyik mencuci piring. Tersenyum tipis, Seijuro langsung memeluk sosok di depan washtafel itu dari belakang.

"Sei _-nii_ , jangan peluk-peluk!"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak, Cuya. Belajar dari mana?"

"Selama aku jadi balita, kau sering membawaku ke dapur. Aku jadi hafal cara memasakmu. Maaf kalau rasanya tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Cuya yang masak."

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke kamar mandi dulu lalu makan, _niisan_ "

"Hn..."

"Oh iya, _niisan_. Aku kemungkinan besar akan diwujud ini selama seminggu..."

"Ah... _Sou ka_... Cuya jangan kemana-mana ya?"

"Eh? Cuya mau kemana memangnya?" Cuya berguman bingung.

"Jangan nakal juga."

"Heh?"

"Seperti jalan-jalan dengan laki-laki lain misalnya?"

Kepala di tenglengkan bingung sementara Seijuro sendiri pergi ke kamar mandi membiarkan Cuya kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Ini enak kok" puji Seijuro.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Ah, _niisan,_ aku akan pergi keluar sebentar lagi, boleh?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau cari makan... Aku tidak mau _niisan_ menjadi makananku..."

"...kalau yang Cuya maksud cari makan itu artinya cari laki-laki lain, _nii-san_ tidak terima."

"Tapi, _Niisan_ kan mungkin... Tidak suka atau jijik... Aku harus buru-buru makan _niisan_... Jadi-"

" _Niisan_ tidak pernah bilang jijik atau tidak suka kan?" Potong Seijuro tiba-tiba membuat Cuya tersentak. "Sudahlah, sudah tanggunganku. Jika kau mau makan, bilang saja pada _niisan_."

Anggukan pelan tanda mengerti, Cuya masih tidak setuju dengan keputusan final Seijuro, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia tidak bisa menentang kakak angkatnya. Lebih baik ia diam dan menurut saja. Entah kenapa juga Cuya seolah dikekang oleh Seijuro. Bahkan keluar rumahpun Seijuro tidak mengizinkannya. Cuya hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu begitu saja, Seijuro yang pergi pagi pulang malam dan Cuya yang menunggu dalam bosan tiap harinya. Ia berharap Sei-niinya pulang cepat agar ia tidak bosan. Buku koleksi Seijuro sudah dibabat habis, memainkan game di laptopnya juga sudah ia lakukan. Ia ingin jalan-jalan. Keluar rumah dan menghirup udara segar.

Cuya berencana mengajak Seijuro pergi ke taman bermain di weekend nanti. Mungkin bukan kesalahan ia meminta kakaknya sendiri untuk menemaninya bermain. Pasti akan menyenangkan bermain wahana-wahana disana.

Baru saja Cuya akan melihat tanggal _weekend_ minggu ini, ia melihat tanggal itu sudah dilingkari dengan _notes_ kecil di bawahnya.

 **Kencan dengan Tetsuya.**

Cuya kecolongan, mungkin memang bukan keberuntungannya mengajak si kakak main keluar. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia ingin pergi bermain keluar, setidaknya ada teman untuk bermain. Bokong kembali dihempaskan ke permukaan lembut sofa yang nyaman. Menatap langit-langit ruangan tengah untuk mencampurkan delusinya, memikirkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak kunjung mendapatkan pencerahan dan kantuk yang menyerang membuat Cuya menyerah. Kedua iris biru laut di tutup mengantarkan Akashi Tetsuya kealam mimpinya.

" _Tadaima_..."

Cuya mengerejapkan matanya kaget, ia terbangun dan menatap kakaknya yang baru pulang kerja dengan tatapan kaget. Berapa lama ia tidur?

"Cuya jangan tidur di sofa, nanti masuk angin" peringat Seijuro sambil meletakan sebuah kantung plastik di meja ruang tengahnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Darah. Selain itu..." Dagu di tarik, ciuman lembut dilakukan pada bibir kecil Cuya. "Mana _Okaeri_ nya?"

" _Okaerinasai, niisan_."

Semenjak Cuya kembali ke ukuran tubuh semulanya, Seijuro jadi sering menciuminya. Awalnya Cuya juga risih, namun sekarang sudah terbiasa. Toh, hanya ciuman dari kakak untuk adiknya. Cuya tidak ambil pusing. Cuya bangkit untuk menyiapkan air mandi untuk sang kakak tertua yang kemudian menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

" _Niisan_ , bagaimana menurutmu kalau nanti kapan-kapan kita ke taman bermain?" Tanya Cuya dibumbui kode.

"Taman bermain?"

Cuya mengangguk. Tatapan penuh harap dilayangkan membuat Seijuro tersenyum geli. Cuya tetaplah seorang anak kecil rupanya.

"Bagaimana dengan besok?"

"Eh? Tapi, Sei _-nii_ ada janji dengan Kuroko _-nii_ kan?"

"Eh? Masa?"

Jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah kalender yang ditandai, Seijuro tepuk kening. Ia segera menyambar smartphonenya dan pergi keluar untuk menelepon seseorang yang Cuya pastikan dia adalah Kuroko _-nii_ -nya, kekasih Seijuro. Cuya sendiri hanya menunggu di ruang makan sambil memainkan es batu dalam gelas airnya.

"Maaf Cuya..nanti pasti kuajak ke sana..tapi tak apa kalau besok aku pergi dengan Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuro setelah ia menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Cuya mengangguk pelan. "aku akan diam di rumah. Aku tidak ingin main juga kok"

Dahi disentil membuat Cuya sedikit meringis "...kau ingin"

" _Ittai._ Tidak kok, aku mau mengisi air minumku dulu."

Cuya pergi ke dapur dengan perasaan kesal. Ulu hatinya terasa sakit, ia mual dan kesal. Cemburu mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan cuya sekarang. Gelas di genggam erat, sembari melamun. Ia tidak suka kakaknya pergi dengan Kuroko, tapi mereka adalah kekasih, jadi cuya rasa ia tidak berhak menyuarakan keegoisannya. Tapi, kenapa hanya ia yang tidak boleh pergi dengan laki-laki lain sementara Seijuro boleh? Tidak adil!

Tanpa disadari oleh Cuya, Seijuro mengikuti adiknya ke dapur dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang membuat cuya kaget. Gelas lepas dari tangannya dan pecah di lantai.

" kau memikirkannya, kan?"

"Ah- jangan memelukku tiba-tiba _niisan_ , gelasnya jadi pecah." Protes Cuya.

Ia langsung melepas pelukan yang melingkar di tubuhnya, berjongkok untuk membereskan pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Ia sedang kesal pada Seijuro, tiba-tiba di peluk begitu jelas membuatnya semakin kesal. Seijuro sendiri kaget melihat pecahan kaca di bawah kaki Cuya, ia langsung menahan tangan Cuya. Takut si adik terluka karenanya. Bukannya mendapat anggukan persetujuan, cuya malah menepis tangan Seijuro.

" Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri, Niisan tunggu saja di ruang tengah."

"...Cuya marah sama _nii-san_ ya.."

"Tidak kok."

"... _nii-san_ mohon maaf.."

" _Niisan_ tidak salah."

Walaupun menolak, nada bicaranya tampak tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Ia membuang pecahan kaca kemudian menyapu lantai yang ditersisa. Seijuro mengambil bungkus rokok dari saku celananya.

"... _nii-san_ keluar sebentar"

Cuya menyabet bungkus rokok milik Seijuro dan membuangnya dengan sadis ke tempat sampah. Cuya tidak habis pikir kenapa manusia suka sekali mempersingkat umur mereka.

" silakan keluar." Ujarnya datar mengabaikan protes dari kakak tertuanya.

"Hey- ah.. terserah saja"

Seijuro pergi meninggalkan Cuya di dapur, kekesalan Cuya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Terserah saja! Dia tidak mau perduli dengan aturan kakaknya. Jaket di pakaikan ke tubuh kecil cuya, memakai sepatu luar dan membanting pintu dengan sadisnya.

"aku pergi. _Ittekim_ -"

Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, tangannya sudah di cengkram Seijuro. Seijuro menatap tajam Cuya.

"mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"... Cari angin."

"Angin tidak perlu dicari. Tetap di rumah. Aku tidak mau Cuya kelayapan malam-malam begini."

"Tidak mau... Aku memang makhluk malam, _niisan_. Lepas!"

Pegangan tangan dilepas paksa, Cuya berlari pergi meninggalkan Seijuro yang kesal. Ditendangnya pot di depan pintu kemudian terduduk di depannya.

"Argh... Sial!"

.

.

.

.

Tungkai kaki si surai biru muda dilangkahkan tak tentu arah, berjalan di taman kota sambil melamun memikirkan perasaannya yang kacau. Ia muak, benar-benar muak. Ditendangnya kaleng kosong entah sampah siapa. Mungkin memang bukan hari keberuntungan Cuya karena kaleng itu mendarat mulus di kepala merah gradasi hitam yang kebetulan sedang melintas disana.

"Oi! _Chibi_! Jangan lempar-lempar!"

"A-ah _sumimasen_ aku tidak sengaja..." Kata Cuya sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Hey, nak! Kalau kena orang lain bahaya! Buang sampah ke tempat sampah bukan di tendang!"

"M-maaf... Dan tolong jangan panggil aku nak atau _chibi_ "

"Anak sd mana kamu malam-malam begini keluyuran?"

"SD? Tapi umurku sudah 14 tahun"

"Heh bohong?! Kau seumuran denganku?!"

"Eh? Kau juga 14 tahun? Kukira 17 tahun"

" _Temee._. Siapa namamu, kecil?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku kecil... Namaku Akashi Tetsuya"

"Aku Kagami Taiga!"

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned

* * *

A/N : yaah maaf latepost kemarin lagi suntuk ide. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan yang minta di panjangin nih udah panjang nih :3

Terima kasih yang udah mau review, baca dan follow fav. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~ jaa nee...

Salam hangat,

Seita-kun


	6. Day 5 : Between I and You

Malam yang dingin itu, Cuya tampak asyik mengobrol dengan teman barunya, Kagami Taiga ditemani beberapa buah burger dan segelas cola -sebenarnya hanya Kagami saja yang makan Cuya sama sekali tidak berminat mencicipi makanannya-. Kagami Taiga merupakan tetangga mereka sendiri yang anehnya Cuya tidak tahu-atau tidak sadar-karena sering di kurung oleh Seijuro.

"Jadi kamu anak angkatnya paman Masaomi?" Tanya Kagami disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Kagami _-kun_ kenal Masaomi _-ojisan_?"

"Tentu saja, dia orang yang menyeramkan. Memangnya kamu tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, Akashi?"

Cuya menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat, Kagami _-kun_ "

"Hoo... Yasudahlah. Nanti juga pasti bakal ketemu hehe"

"Kagami-kun, sudah sangat larut, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

"Heh? Sudah mau pulang lagi?"

"Sudah pukul 11 malam, Kagami _-kun_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku dulu? Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kuperlihatkan." Ujar Kagami semangat yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh Cuya.

.

.

.

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **Me And A Little Vampire (Day 5 : between I and you)**

Pair : AkaShota!Kuro, slibing! AkaKuro, KagaKuro

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : +T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi. Incest menjurus ke Fantasy. Kayannya bakal menjurus ke rate M juga

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Suara deritan pintu di minimalisir dari pendengaran, langkah kaki diusahakan selembut mungkin agar tidak mengganggu penghuni rumah yang Cuya pikir sedang terlelap di kamar mereka. Pintu di tutup pelan, ruangan gelap, Cuya selamat. Niisannya mungkin sudah tidur, helaan nafas lega belum lepas seluruhnya, lampu menyala membuat jantung pemuda kecil tersebut terpacu. Plastik berisi buku jatuh ke lantai dengan mulus.

" _O-ka-e-ri_ "

Oh, itu suara malaikat pencabut nyawa. Bulu kuduk Cuya meremang hanya karena mendengar suaranya, Seijuro belum tidur. Ini artinya hukuman sudah menantinya. Setelah menentang Seijuro, kabur dari rumah, pulang tengah malam, Cuya bisa kena pasal berlapis.

" _T-tadaima... N-niisan_ belum tidur ya?" Ucap Cuya takut-takut

"Kalau aku sudah tidur aku tidak akan berdiri disini." Jemari ramping memungut plastik yang di jatuhkan Cuya. "Asyik ya, bermain sampai tengah malam? Tidur dengan Kagami, eh?" Lanjutnya sarkas. Cuya hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"M-maaf, _niisan_. Aku keasyikan main game di rumah Kagami- _kun._.." Cicit Cuya pelan. "Lalu ketiduran..." Lanjutnya berbisik.

"Ketiduran, huh?" Nada meremehkan ketara, kantung plastik diletakan di telapak tangan yang lebih kecil. "Cuya sudah makan?"

Cuya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu masuk dan makanlah dulu, kebetulan stok darah baru saja datang."

" _Hai', Arigatou gozaimasu_ "

.

.

.

Ruangan makan sederhana milik Akashi Seijuro terasa mencekam, cuya baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan sekarang ia melihat pemandangan kakaknya yang tampak sangat marah. Cuya dalam masalah. Sekelibat pikiran menghantui Cuya, kenapa kakaknya begitu overprotective padanya?

" _Niisan_ , aku mau makan... Jadi, tidak apa-apa kalau _niisan_ ma-"

"Duduk." Perintah mutlak diucap, tidak ada pilihan selain menurut.

Cuya ingat kalau Kagami bercerita tentang kakaknya yang terkenal memiliki kepribadian ganda. Yang satu adalah kakaknya yang lembut nan perhatian sementara yang satu lagi yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Jangan tatap matanya kalau tidak mau dikenai pasal lagi, saat ini bagi Cuya, Seijuro tidak berbeda layaknya seorang raja iblis bertanduk.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Taiga." Titahnya lagi.

"Uhm... Aku hanya berkenalan dengan kakak angkat Kagami _-kun_ lalu kami main game di kamarnya dan... Aku ketiduran" jelas Cuya

"Lalu, game apa yang kalian mainkan hingga lehermu memiliki noda kemerahan begitu?"

Cuya tersentak, segera ia meraba lehernya dan menatap mata Seijuro dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Seijuro meneguk air putih dihadapannya kesal menahan emosinya. Berani-beraninya bocah Kagami itu menyentuh adik kesayangannya.

Seijuro berdiri dari duduknya, meletakan gelas di meja dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan cuya yang bingung. Segera dihabiskannya darah dalam gelas dan menyusul Seijuro ke ruang tengah.

Tv dinyalakan namun chanel di pindah secara acak, berguman penuh sumpah serapah bagi bocah tetangga sebelah yang sudah berani menjamah adiknya. Ia harus menjauhkan Cuya dari Kagami. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus menjauhkan Cuya dari Kagami. Harus!

" _Niisan_ marah padaku?" Suara lembut milik Cuya mengudara membuat Seijuro kembali ke alam sadarnya, melirik singkat bocah bersurai baby-blue itu.

"Aku berbohong jika aku tidak marah." Jawabnya sinis.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kumaafkan asal kau tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Taiga."

" _Niisan_... Sebenarnya..." Takut-takut Cuya mengangkat celana pendeknya hingga menunjukan paha putih pucat.

Seijuro terbelalak, tanda itu ada disana. Lagi. Emosi tak terbendung, Seijuro menarik tangan Cuya dan membaringkannya di sofa. Membuka leher cuya dan mulai menjilati kissmark yang terpampang disana dengan penuh emosi. Membuat kissmark lain diatas kissmark yang ada di leher membuat Cuya panik.

Suara memalukan itu terus mengalun dari bibirnya saat Seijuro menghapus jejak Kagami di leher dan paha Cuya. Kerah baju Cuya ditarik mendekat, ruby menghujam langsung aquamarine dengan kilat kemarahan yang ketara.

"Sebanyak ini dia menandaimu dan kau tidak menyadarinya?!" Teriak Seijuro penuh emosi

"M-maaf _niisan_... Aku tidak tahu..." Cicit Cuya ketakutan.

"Mulai saat ini, jauhi Kagami Taiga."

Cuya hanya bisa diam menahan tangisan, Seijuro melepaskan cengkramanannya.

" _Niisan_ , bagimu aku ini apa? Kenapa kau selalu marah ketika aku mau bersama orang lain padahal kau sudah memiliki Kuroko _-nii_..." Tanya Cuya pelan.

Seijuro terhenyak, baginya Cuya itu adik kesayangannya tentu. Tapi, kenapa rasanya ia tidak pernah ikhlas jika Cuya pergi bersama orang lain, makan dari orang lain. Apa yang membuatnya sangat marah ketika Cuya membangkangnya? Apa yang membuatnya sangat tidak suka jika Cuya pergi jalan-jalan dengan orang lain? Cinta? Tidak mungkin. Ia mencintai Tetsuya. Lalu baginya Cuya itu apa?

 _Bagiku kau itu apa?..._ Batin Seijuro

"... Maaf pertanyaanku aneh, aku akan tidur dulu. _Oyasumi, niisan_ " pamit Cuya yang kemudian berlalu masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi sudah menyingsing dari ufuk timur, hari ini ada yang aneh, ia tidak mencium bau masakan yang biasa menemani paginya setelah bangun tidur, tidak ada sapaan pagi dari adik kecilnya. Kemana Cuya pergi? Tidak biasanya. Langkah kaki di arahkan ke kemar miliknya dan cuya, membuka knop dengan perlahan.

Benar saja, Cuya tampak meringkuk di balik selimut. Apa ia sekecewa itu sampai-sampai tidak mau bangun? Seijuro tidak tahu, tapi mungkin juga ia sudah keterlaluan karena lancing menghapus tanda di tubuh cuya. Itu sama saja ia menodai cuya, bukan? Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Seijuro.

Selimut disibak pelan, Seijuro terkejut yang ada di hadapannya bukan Cuya dewasa yang menemaninya selama seminggu melainkan cuya versi anak kecil yang sedang begelung malas di dalam selimut. Mengucek matanya pelan menggunakan punggung tangan.

" _Oayo_ Cei- _nii_ " Sapa cuya dengan suara cadelnya

"Ohayo mo, Cuya"

 _Kenapa rasanya sedikit kecewa ya?._ Batin Seijuro

Tubuh mungil digendong dan dibawa ke dapur, Cuya sendiri tampak masih mengantuk. Berulang kali menguap dan mengucek mata, Seijuro hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pelan pipi gembul cuya.

"mau main?" tawarnya

"temana?"

"kemana saja cuya mau"

"cuya mau main ke taman!" ujarnya semangat membuat Seijuro tersenyum

"Baiklah hari ini kita ke taman."

Keputusan akhir di dapat, persiapan mulai di siapkan dan mereka akan pergi ke taman setelah semuanya selesai. Seijuro ingat wajah kecewa cuya saat ia tidak bisa membawanya ke taman bermain waktu itu, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membuat adiknya senang.

Seijuro dan Cuya pergi menggunakan mobil, alasannya jelas karena sinar matahari yang membuat masalah bagi Cuya. Selain itu, agar cuya mudah makan tanpa di ketahui oleh orang lain mengingat makanan yang dimakan cuya bukanlah makanan yang bisa dimakan orang kebanyakan –atau mungkin hanya ia yang memakannya- .

Mobil sudah di panaskan, bekal sudah di masukkan merekapun pergi meninggalkan apartement. Sepanjang jalan, Cuya hanya mengoceh tentang gambaran taman bermain yang biasa ia lihat dibuku dan ia sangat ingin mengunjunginya. Seijuro juga mengajari beberapa lagu anak-anak yang pernah diajarkan mendiang ibunya saat ia kecil dulu pada Cuya.

Mungkin hari itu adalah hari sial bagi mereka, Rem mobil yang diinjak tidak berfungsi, Seijuro panik. Cuya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dan kemudian menangis karena takut. Tepat di pertigaan traffic lamp, Seijuro lebih memilih membanting stir menabrak tiang hingga mobil yang di kendarainya hancur. Cuya yang melihat tubuh seijuro penuh darah dan tidak sadarkan diri menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"hiks, Cei _-niii_ huwaaaaaa"

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned

A/N : haha maaf ceritanya makin lama makin absurd. Konfliknya makin banyak dan Seita pusing nentuin tindakan Seijuro selanjutnya haha. Ini jadinya cinta segitiga? Segiempat? Seita juga ga tau haha. Nunggu tetsuya keluar lagi? Oke seita keluarin lagi nanti sekalian sama pemeran yang lain dan akan seita buat kejutan di chapter selanjutnya.

Maaf kalau chapter ini ga memuaskan sama sekali. Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin review, favorite dan follow juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca. Silent reader yang ada nun jauh disana.

See you in the next chapter/?

Salam Hangat,

sSeita-kun


	7. Day 6 : Dilemma and egoism

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **Me And A Little Vampire (Day 6 : Dilemma and egoism )**

Pair : AkaShota!Kuro, slibing! AkaKuro, KagaKuro

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : +T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi. Incest menjurus ke Fantasy.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Langkah kaki berderap cepat di sebuah koridor panjang Rumah Sakit Tokyo, Kuroko Tetsuya tampak sangat cemas dan khawatir setelah mendengar Seijuro dan Cuya mengalami kecelakaan. Seijuro mengalami luka yang cukup serius di kepalanya dan untungnya bocah yang -terlihat seperti- berumur 4 tahun itu hanya mengalami lecet-lecet.

Kuroko bukan hanya cemas pada Seijuro tapi juga pada Cuya yang mungkin merasa sangat syok saat ini. Suara tangisan masih terdengar jelas di dekat ruangan dimana Seijuro di rawat, Cuya masih menangis sambil berkali-kali menyebut nama Seijuro di gendongan Midorima.

"Kuroko!"

"Midorima- _kun_! Cuya- _kun_! Bagaimana kondisi Sei- _kun_? Dan Cuya- _kun_ baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Kuroko panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu _nanodayo_." Midorima menghela nafas. "Anak yang bersama Akashi baik-baik saja, ia hanya sedikit lecet dan mengalami syok sementara Akashi sendiri... Aku tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan lama _nanodayo."_ Jelas Midorima.

Kuroko terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus percaya atau tidak dengan apa yang dikatakan Midorima. Kekasihnya akan meninggal? Tidak mungkin!. Tetesan air mata menuruni pipi pucat Kuroko.

"Midorima _-kun_... Bohong kan? Ini bukan bulan April jadi jangan berbohong, Midorima _-kun_!"

"Maaf, Kuroko."

"Tidak mungkin... Sei _-kun._.."

"Tabahkan hatimu _nanodayo._ "

Kembali Kuroko menangis, mengelap air mata di pipinya secara kasar, menahan segukan tangisannya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Seijuro separah ini, belum lagi kondisi Seijuro yang buruk dan bisa semakin buruk, Kuroko tidak bisa membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Seijuro.

"Midorima-sensei, pasien sudah sadar." Ucap salah seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Seijuro.

Kuroko menatap Midorima penuh harap, Midorima mengangguk dan menyerahkan Cuya pada Kuroko. "Tapi, kau jangan mengganggu.

" Kuroko mengangguk, Cuya hanya bisa memeluk leher Kuroko erat. Tidak ada yang membuat Cuya setakut ini sebelumnya. Ia takut kehilangan kakak angkatnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal Seijuro tetap hidup. Ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Seijuro.

"Tet...suya..." Ucap Seijuro lemah.

"Sei- _kun_..."

"M-maaf... Bagaimana... D-dengan... Cuya?"

"Cei _-nii._.. Cuya tidak apa-apa... Cei _-nii_ janan bobo teyuc ayo banun hiks"

"Cuya- _kun_ baik-baik saja Sei _-kun_ "

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Akashi. Aku permisi dulu" ucap Midorima yang kemudian pergi ke luar ruangan. Memberi waktu bagi mereka untuk bicara.

"Tet...suya..." Gesture tangan Seijuro meminta Kuroko mendekat, tanpa ragu Kuroko langsung mendekat dan mengenggam tangan Seijuro.

"Kau... Menangis..."

"Sei _-kun_ bodoh! Aku sangat cemas... Kondisi Sei _-kun_ seperti ini!"

" _Sumanai,_ Tetsuya..."

"Cuya _-kun_ akan kurawat... Sei-kun harus segera sembuh, Cuya-kun masih butuh Sei-kun... Karena itu..." Air mata kembali menetes. "Sei- _kun_ harus sembuh!"

"Tetsuya... Maafkan aku, tolong jangan menangis..." Air mata Kuroko di usap lembut oleh Seijuro.

Cuya hanya bisa menatap mereka dalam kondisi bingung dan lelah. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi, ia sudah sangat lelah. Sesak kembali menyerang dada kecilnya melihat sang kakak dan kekasihnya bermesraan seharusnya bukan sesuatu yang aneh, tapi kenapa rasanya menyakitkan bagi Cuya?.

Cukup lama Kuroko dan Cuya disana, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang membawa Cuya. Ia harus membersihkan Bocah itu dulu dan membiarkan Seijuro berisitirahat.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang, Kuroko?" Tanya Midorima setelah melihat Kuroko bersiap pulang sambil menggendong Cuya.

"Hai', Midorima _-kun_... Tolong jaga Sei _-kun_..."

Belum jauh Kuroko melangkah, Cuya sudah turun dari gendongan pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu. Cuya berlari masuk ke kamar Seijuro lagi dan memegang tangan Seijuro membuat Seijuro kembali terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Cuya? Kenapa disini? Sei _-nii_ bilang kan Cuya kesini bes-"

"Cei _-nii_ tidak boyeh peygi dayi Cuya!"

"Cuya?"

Sebuah retakan muncul di tanda kutukan yang menipis membuat Cuya sedikit tersengat menahan sakit. Namun, pikiran dewasanya mulai muncul. Hanya sebentar, satu kalimat terucap dari bibir kecil nan pucat dari Cuya namun berhasil membuat mata Seijuro membulat.

 **Aku akan merubah Niisan menjadi sepertiku.**

"Cuya- _kun_! Ayo kita pulang dulu, kasihan Sei- _nii_ -nya mau bobo" bujuk Kuroko dan langsung membawa Cuya keluar dari sana.

 _Apa katanya? Merubahku? Menjadi... Vampire?_

.

.

.

Pintu rumah bercat putih di buka, Cuya tampak sangat murung dijauhkan dari kakak angkat yang sudah mengadopsinya selama 2 bulan itu. Sekarang, Kuroko harus putar otak bagaimana caranya merawat Vampire. Cuya di dudukan di atas sofa, menatap jauh kedalam aquamarine yang sendu.

"Cuya- _kun_ mau makan?"

Cuya menggeleng.

"Mau minum susu? Atau kita mandi dulu ya?" Bujukan kedua masih di sahuti dengan gelengan kepala, Kuroko menghela nafas. "Cuya- _kun_ tunggu sebentar ya?"

Kedua tungkai digerakkan menuju dapur, mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari balik saku dan membuka artikel mengenai vampire di internet sembari memasak air panas untuk mengelap tubuh Cuya. Pertama, Vampire tidak suka matahari. Jujur saja point pertama tidak begitu berguna. Lanjut ke point ke dua, Vampire tidak suka Bawang Putih. Kuroko langsung menyingkirkan bawang putih dari dapurnya. Point ketiga, Vampire hanya minum darah manusia atau sesamanya. Ini artinya Kuroko tidak bisa memasak sesuatu untuk Cuya.

 **(Mulai dari sini Kuroko Tetsuya akan dipanggil Kuroko dan Akashi Tetsuya (Cuya) akan dipanggil Tetsuya)**

Point ke empat, Vampire bisa saja meminum air putih biasa. Baiklah point ini membuat Kuroko lega. Air panas dan air dingin di campurkan, membawa sewadah air hangat dan lap bersih mendekati Tetsuya yang masih duduk menunduk di sofa.

"Cuya- _kun_ , Kuroko- _niisan_ bersihkan dulu ya?"

Tetsuya masih diam, Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai melepas pakaian Tetsuya, dan disaat itulah Tetsuya kembali ke wujud asalnya. Kuroko terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga membuat air dalam wadah terjatuh dan tumpah membasahi sofa.

"Jangan takut, Kuroko- _niisan_..." Ujar Tetsuya pelan.

" _Kimi wa... Dare desu ka_?" Tanya Kuroko takut.

 _"Boku wa Akashi Tetsuya desu..."_

"Tapi, Cuya- _kun_ adalah anak kecil dan... "

"Nanti ku jelaskan... Bisakah aku... Pinjam bajumu?"

.

.

.

.

 **(Karena reader pasti bosen bagian penjelasan di ulang jadi Seita potong adegan penjelasannya)**

"... Begitulah" ucap Tetsuya setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jadi, Tetsuya- _kun_ adalah Vampire yang dikutuk jadi anak kecil?" Tetsuya mengangguk. " _Sou... Desu ka..._ "

Diam, suasana ini terlalu canggung. Jika dilihat secara teliti, Tetsuya benar-benar mirip dengan Kuroko. Seperti perwujudan Kuroko saat SMP dulu hanya saja Tetsuya lebih berekspresi daripada dirinya.

"Cu- Tetsuya- _kun_ mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Terima kasih, Kuroko- _nii_. Aku tidak memakan makanan kalian"

"Lalu, kalau Tetsuya- _kun_ lapar bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencari makan sendiri... "

"Malam ini, Tetsuya- _kun_ tidur denganku ya?"

" _Hai_ '" Tetsuya mengangguk."Tapi, aku akan keluar mencari makan dulu..."

"Tetsuya- _kun_ bisa meminum darahku... Kurasa..."

Mana mungkin Tetsuya mau meminum darah Kuroko. Entah kenapa bagi Tetsuya darah Kuroko berada dalam blacklistnya. Tidak boleh diminum dan jangan diminum. Pada dasarnya Vampire meminum darah manusia bukan hanya karena agar rasa sakit dan pada tenggorokannya hilang melainkan dapat melihat masalalu pemilik darahnya sehingga Tetsuya tidak ingin mengintip lebih jauh mengenai Kuroko. Terutama apa-apa saja yang sudah Kuroko dan Seijuro lakukan selama ini. Membayangkannya saja Tetsuya sudah merasa sesak.

Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu ya? Selama Ratusan tahun ia hidup, ia tidak pernah merasakan itu. Perasaan manusia yang _tabu_ dirasan oleh Vampire.

"Tidak perlu, Kuroko- _nii_. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini... _Ittekimasu_ " Dan Tetsuya menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam

.

.

.

"Oi! Akashi!"

"Kagami- _kun_? Sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

Kagami berlari kecil mendekati pemuda biru muda yang tampak sedang duduk di taman. Ya, Tetsuya sedang berpikir apa lebih baik ia mengubah Seijuro dan ia bisa hidup abadi atau ia tetap menjadikan Seijuro sebagai manusia tapi Seijuro akan mati dalam hitungan hari? Tetsuya mengalami dilema berat.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, selain itu kenapa mukamu masam sekali? Seorang Darah Murni sepertimu biasanya jarang bermuka masam selain ketika daerah kekuasaannya di rebut." Tanya Kagami heran.

Kagami Taiga sebenarnya bukan manusia, ia juga seorang Vampire, namun bukan Vampire kalangan bangsawan seperti Tetsuya, melainkan _Half_ - _blood_ yang lahir dari persilangan manusia dan vampire. Tetsuya tidak perduli soal kasta dikalangan Vampire, ia hanya perduli pada kondisi Seijuro sekarang.

"Kagami- _kun_ , bagaimana menurutmu kalau kau menyayangi seseorang yang tidak punya waktu banyak untuk hidup. Apa yang akan kalu lakukan?" Tanya Tetsuya lesu.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan merubahnya... Ya, kalau aku bisa melakukannya sih." Saran Kagami.

"Apa dia akan sedih?"

"Kenapa tidak tanya saja? Kita belum tahu kan?"

"Ya... Kau benar"

"Akashi, tapi kalau kau merubah manusia... "

"Aku tau Kagami- _kun_... Aku-"

"Aku akan menolongmu sebisaku!"

" _Arigato_ _gozaimasu_ , Kagami- _kun_!" Langkah kaki dilangkahkan meninggalkan taman, Kagami hanya menatap punggung Tetsuya dengan nanar.

 _Dia bisa mati._

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan di ketuk pelan, izin masuk dari Seijuro di ucapkan, kepala biru menyembul dari balik pintu. Seijuro menghela nafas, ia merasa status manusianya akan tercabut sekarang juga. Iris aquamarine berubah menjadi warna darah yang menyeramkan. Tiap langkah Tetsuya memacu detak jantungnya lebih cepat. Takut? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti rasanya Seijuro ingin lari, namun juga tidak. Perasaannya tidak menentu.

" _Nii_ - _san_..."

"Kau kembali ke ukuran normalmu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, memeluk Seijuro dengan erat. Ia ragu, tapi ia tidak ingin Seijuro mati. Meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan orang yang ia sayangi dulu. Seseorang bersurai gold yang kelewat ceria.

" _Nii_ - _san_... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Aku akan selalu bersama Cuya."

" _Nii_ - _san_ bohong, sekarang kau bilang begitu, tapi nanti kau pasti akan meninggalkanku!"

"Yah, tapi itu nanti. Biarlah semua berjalan dulu."

"Tidak mau! _Niisan_ harus bersamaku selamanya."

"Cuya..." Tetsuya terdiam, menatap ruby dalam-dalam. "Kau harus menikah dulu dengan Kuroko- _nii_ , kau harus punya anak dan bahagia dengannya... Bukannya mati konyol!"

"Cuya, _niisan_ -"

"Aku akan merubahmu, ini keegoisanku dan aku tidak perduli!"

Tetsuya berjalan ke meja kecil dekat kasur Seijuro. Ia mengangkat pisau buah, dan menarik garis lurus di pergelangan tangan nya dengan pisau tersebut. Darah mengalir keluar, menodai kulit putih nya dan mulai menetes jatuh ke lantai. Darah dari pergelangan tangan di hisap oleh Tetsuya sendiri, menyimpannya di mulut dan memindahkannya ke mulut Seijuro. Memaksanya untuk menelan darah Vampire darah murni itu.

 ** _Gluk_**...

Panas menyeruak kedalam dada Seijuro. Meremas seprai kuat-kuat melampiaskan panas dan sakit yang menderanya. Ingin berteriak namun mulut dibungkam mulut, ini menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Lalu semuanya hitam. Jemari pucat Tetsuya mengelus surai merah Seijuro lembut.

 _Mulai hari ini dan selamanya kau akan selalu bersamaku, niisan..._

To Be Contiuned

* * *

A/N : -

Tetsuya : sebenarnya Seita-san sedang tidak punya apapun untuk di bicarakan, jadi ia tidak bicara apapun.

Seijuro : dia hanya bilang terima kasih untuk review, fav, follownya.

Kuroko : selain itu, Seita-san bilang dia tidak bisa memberi apapun/? Selain salam seperti biasa.

KuroAkaTetsu : Atas Nama Seita-Kun kami sebagai tokoh dalam cerita meminta maaf dan terima kasih. *bows*


	8. Day 7 : About your new body

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **Me And A Little Vampire (Day 7 : About your new body)**

Pair : AkaShota!Kuro, slibing! AkaKuro, KagaKuro

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : +T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi. Incest menjurus ke Fantasy.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Seprai di remas erat melampiaskan rasa sakit yang mendera di punggung pucat Tetsuya. Rencananya hari ini Kuroko akan membawa Tetsuya ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Seijuro, Tapi tiba-tiba sajaa Tetsuya mengerang kesakitan dan berakhirlah ia di kasur dibanjiri keringat dingin karena menahan sakit. Tetsuya bilang itu bukan _blood lust_ yang sering menderanya tetapi sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti menusuk punggungnya berkali-kali.

Kuroko sebenarnya ingin membatalkan kepergiannya ke Rumah Sakit, dia khawatir dengan kondisi Tetsuya. Tapi, Tetsuya memaksanya pergi ke Rumah Sakit meninggalkannya dengan jaminan kalau Tetsuya akan kesana nanti hingga akhirnya Kuroko lebih memilih pergi walaupun sebenarnya ia cemas juga.

Setelah pintu di tutup, seseorang berdiri di dekat Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi aroma Khas seorang half-blood, Kagami. Akhir-akhir ini Kagami selalu datang menemuinya dengan alasan khawatir dengan kondisi Tetsuya. Ya, Tetsuya paham ke khawatiran Kagami. Ia paling tahu semua tentang diri Tetsuya karena mereka sesama Vampire.

"Akashi, sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau terlalu menggunakan energimu!"

"Kagami- _kun_..."

"Berapa lama kamu menahan sakit?! Kau sudah parah baru tumbang oi, Tetsuya?!" Marah Kagami. Tetsuya hanya diam. Kalau dipikir kenapa ia sampai melakukan ini semua? Tetsuya tidak mengerti.

"Kagami _-kun_... Kutukannya, menyakitkan.." Keluh Tetsuya lemas

"Aaargh, coba kalau kau sedikit paham tentang kondisi badanmu!"

Geram Kagami frustasi.

Kagami menarik Tetsuya kedalam pelukannya, membuka pakaian Tetsuya dan memeriksa tanda kutukan yang bersarang di punggung Tetsuya. Tidak besar namun kutukan yang retak itu menimbulkan sakit yang amat sangat untuk Tetsuya. Tetsuya mencengkram pakaian Kagami menahan sakit ketika Kagami mulai mengelus tanda itu.

"Tetsuya... Kau..."

 _Mencintai seseorang?_

"K-kagami _-kun_... Sakit..."

"Tetsuya, demi kebaikanmu, Tinggalah denganku!"

.

.

.

.

"Ini mengejutkan _nanodayo._ Semua luka dalam Akashi sembuh sempurna. Bahkan seperti tidak pernah terluka." Ucap si dokter muda setelah kembali memeriksa Seijuro.

"Benarkah, Midorima- _kun_?"

"Ya, kalau begini Akashi bisa pulang hari ini atau besok _nanodayo._ "

Senyuman merekah dari paras Seijuro maupun Kuroko. Mereka tentu saja senang dengan kabar mengejutkan yang menyenangkan itu. Seijuro ingin buru-buru pulang dan kembali tidur di ranjangnya kalau bisa ia juga ingin makan sup tahu buatan Tetsuya di rumah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Tetsuya, kemana anak itu? Seijuro baru sadar kalau ia tidak melihat Tetsuya sejak tadi. Setelah malam ia tidak sadarkan diri dan pagi bangun dengan mulut penuh dengan rasa besi khas darah ia tidak melihat Tetsuya. Mungkin bocah bersurai biru langit itu sedang di rumah menunggunya pulang.

"Tetsuya, mana Cuya?" Tanya Seijuro tiba-tiba membuat air muka Kuroko sedikit berubah menjadi masam.

"Cuya- _kun_ sakit. Tadinya aku juga ingin tetap tinggal, Tapi Cuya- _kun_ memaksaku pergi." Jelas Kuroko.

" _Sou ka_... Aku agak cemas dengan anak itu, dia keras kepala." Guman Seijuro yang kemudian bangun dan bersiap pulang.

.

.

.

"Sei- _kun_ , kurasa disini tidak ada siapapun." Ucap Kuroko sesampainya di depan apartement Seijuro.

"Sepertinya begitu, kau sudah mengecek telepon rumahmu?" Tanya Seijuro sembari membuka pintu apartement, Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tapi, tidak ada jawaban. Setelah kutanya tetangga mereka bilang Cuya _-kun_ sudah pergi dengan temannya..." Jelas Kuroko. "Sei- _kun_ lebih baik istirahat dulu. Cuya _-kun_ mungkin sedang bermain."

"Semoga saja..."

Semoga dia tidak terjebak masalah lagi...

Surai merah di elus oleh lengan Kuroko, Senyum dibalas senyum hingga Seijuro meniadakan jarak di antara mereka dengan ciuman lembut di bibir Kuroko. Pangutan baru terlepas setelah paru-paru mendobrak menagih pasokan udara yang menipis. Senyuman Seijuro mengembang menatap wajah bersemu merah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kurasa kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya." Ucap Seijuro di bumbui modus.

"Sei- _kun_ mesum."

Dan berakhirlah mereka di dalam kamar Seijuro yang kemudian dipenuhi suara erangan dan desahan. Seketika tangan Seita- _kun_ di pegang oleh Seijuro dan merebut penanya dari tangan bocah berumur belasan tahun itu.

"Jangan dilanjut kalau kau tidak mau naik rating." Ujarnya

"Sebentar, kenapa aku masuk cerita begini?!" Dan seitapun pergi ke kamarnya untuk merenung kesalahan teknis yang cukup fatal.

.

.

.

-setelah 3,5 jam Seita merenung akhirnya cerita ini dilanjutkan-

.

.

.

Keranjang belanjaan terjatuh dari tangan Tetsuya. Ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap kegiatan sang kakak dengan kekasihnya. Sakit kembali mendera dadanya, sesak. Kenapa begini? Selama 400 tahun ia hidup baru kali ini ia merasa sebegitu sakit. dan air mata menetes begitu saja dari kedua iris aquamarine Tetsuya.

 _Kenapa aku menangis?. Ini sangat aneh dan sakit..._

Langkah kaki Tetsuya di percepat masuk ke dapur. Setelah dipikir lagi, memang ia itu siapa? Hanya adik angkat seorang Akashi Seijuro. Tetsuya senyum miris, mengambil bahan masakan dan mulai memasak dengan hati yang tidak menentu. Menatap potongan tofu yang masih di dalam wadahnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Lebih baik setelah ini aku tinggal dengan Kagami- _kun_." Gumannya.

Piring terakhir telah di letakkan di meja, Tetsuya duduk menunggu Seijuro dan Kuroko selesai dengan kegiatannya sembari mengirimi Kagami pesan membicarakan tentang keputusannya. Mungkin keputusannya adalah keputusan terbaik. Tetsuya melirik ke luar jendela, menatap pohon sakura yang sudah mulai meranggas. Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba. Hanya firasat, entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan musim dingin.

"Cuya sudah pulang? Dari mana saja kamu?"

" _Niisan_... Aku... Habis cari makan." Bohong Tetsuya

"Cuya- _kun_ sudah tidak sakit?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Selain itu, ada yang harus ku jelaskan pada kalian sekarang. Tapi, sebelumnya makanlah dulu. Aku baru saja memasak."

"Kau mau bicara soal apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Tetsuya melangkah duluan masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Vampire punya indra yang tajam, hingga bau dari tubuh keduanya sangat tercium jelas. Tetsuya tidak suka. Selama mereka makan, Tetsuya hanya duduk diam sambil meminum air dingin dalam gelasnya. Tetsuya seorang Vampire murni, ia tidak bisa makan makanan manusia berbeda dengan _half-blood_ atau vampire yang dulunya manusia. Jadi darah murni merupakan hal yang menyebalkan karena Tetsuya tidak bisa merasakan makanan yang dimakan Seijuro.

"Aku harap kita bisa makan bersama nanti." Guman Tetsuya, Seijuro menepuk kepala biru si adik lembut.

"Dengan kau ada di sini itu sudah lebih dari cukup..." Ujarnya lembut.

"... Sebenarnya aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian sekarang."

"Menjelaskan soal apa, Cuya- _kun_?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya melirik Seijuro. "Kau ingat apa yang kulakukan kemarin malam di rumah sakit?"

Seijuro mengangguk. "Aku ingin minta maaf soal itu. Tanpa persetujuanmu aku mengubahmu" Lanjut Tetsuya.

"Tidak masalah..toh aku tak menolak." Ujarnya.

"Jadi, Sei- _kun_... Sekarang adalah Vampire?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Menusuk es batu di dalam gelasnya menggunakan sedotan, mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan keegoisannya. Ia sudah mantap akan tinggal dengan Kagami, tapi ia juga akan tetap merawat Seijuro. Vampire baru memiliki kecenderungan mudah lepas kontrol dan itu membuat Tetsuya cemas.

"... Akan kujelaskan tentang tubuhmu yang sekarang. Kuharap kau tidak melanggar apa yang kukatakan kalau tidak mau jadi abu." Tetsuya menghela nafas sejenak. Tidak habis pikir dengan Seijuro yang masih sempat-sempatnya santai setelah hal itu terjadi. Ini bukan seperti masalah terbakarnya omelete semasa awal-awal Tetsuya belajar masak.

Liur di teguk gugup. "...baik. akan kucatat kalau perlu"

"Sekarang kau sudah sama sepertiku, jadi kau juga harus meminum apa yang kuminum. Pastikan kau tidak menahannya terlalu lama atau kau bisa menyerang orang di sekitarmu." _Point_ pertama di jelaskan, Seijuro maupun Kuroko mendengar dengan seksama.

"Berarti stok darah harus di tambah..."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan cari makan sendiri. Selanjutnya, kau masih bisa makan makanan normal tapi hanya bisa memenuhi setengah rasa laparmu."

"Aku masih bisa makan makanan biasa? Syukurlah.." _berarti sup tofu-ku aman._ Inner Seijuro senang. "tidak masalah..jangan sungkan. Daripada kau menghisap darah orang random"

"Jangan pernah sekalipun memegang perak. Darah di stok itu juga random kok. Bedanya aku hanya mengigit mereka langsung, tidak yang sudah dalam kemasan"

"Hm. Perkakas di rumah ini sejak awal tidak ada yg perak- kecuali di rumah ayah. Iya..tapi kau tetap tidak boleh terlalu sering melakukannya.."

"Kurasa hanya itu saja, ada yang ingin di tanyakan?"

"Cuya- _kun_ kenapa tidak bisa makan makanan normal?" Tanya Kuroko

"Karena aku vampire murni, aku hanya makan darah."

"Vampire murni?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku lahir dari orang tua yang sama-sama vampire tanpa ada campuran gen manusia."

"...apa aku juga akan mengalami musim kawin?" Pertanyaan Seijuro membuat Tetsuya tersendak.

Ini membawa memorynya pada saat bulan purnama dulu, saat ia berada dalam musim kawin dan itu sangat memalukan.

"Y-ya, setelah kau berusia 100 tahun."

"Huft..baguslah.." Komentar Seijuro lega. Ia menatap tangannya sendiri. "Berarti aku akan hidup lama..."

"... Begitulah, hidup lama itu menyakitkan." Ujar Tetsuya dengan nada lemah.

"Wah, ada musim kawin juga, pasti merepotkan. Cuya- _kun_ sudah berapa kali mengalami musim kawin?"

"Sudah sering" jawab Tetsuya simple. _dan aku baru melepasnya baru-baru ini_. Lanjut innernya.

"...kau benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman sejenis kita? Bagaimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Seijuro lagi.

Tetsuya tercekat. Ini topik yang paling tidak ingin Tetsuya bahas, kehidupan pribadinya dimana hanya ia yang tahu. Kalau soal teman sejenis sebenarnya ada, bahkan salah satunya merupakan teman lama Seijuro. Tapi soal orang tua, Tetsuya tidak bisa bicara banyak. Memorynya kembali berputar pada sebuah kejadian yang terjadi 400 tahun lalu, itu juga alasan kenapa tubuh Tetsuya membeku di usia 14 tahun.

Ditatapnya _Ruby_ dan _Aquamarine_ di hadapannya. Menghela nafas agar lebih tenang.

"... Kagami- _kun_ sejenis dengan kita. Orang tuaku?..." Tetsuya hanya bisa menunduk tidak berkomentar.

Kepala di tepuk pelan, sedikit menyesal telah bertanya hal yang sensitif bagi Tetsuya "...maaf. seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.."

"Ya, tidak apa... Aku sudah memberimu darahku saat kau tidur jadi tidak perlu meminum darah lagi selama 24 jam." Jelas Tetsuya

"Apa jika meminum darah yang lain juga akan berefek seperti itu, Cuya- _kun_?"

"Tidak, Kuroko- _nii_. Itu hanya akan berpengaruh jika _Niisan_ meminum darah Vampire murni"

"...harus setiap hari?"

"Jika kau minum stok itu paling sedikit 3x sehari. Sama seperti makan orang normal."

Kening dipijat frustasi. "Banyak sekali..bisa2 aku dicurigai rumah sakit.."

"Aku akan membantu mencarikan makan"

"K-kalau digigit tidak akan ikut jadi vampire kan?"

"Tidak, Kuroko- _nii_. Kecuali kalau kau tidak sengaja menelan darahku."

"Darahmu menyeramkan, Cuya- _kun_ " Tetsuya hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"Apa aku juga punya gigi?"

"Kalau maksudmu taring tentu saja."

"Hmm"

Tetsuya beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil sekatung darah stok makanannya dan menyodorkannya pada Seijuro. Kuroko hanya dapat menatap dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu harus apa.

"Coba kau bedakan rasa darah donor ini dan darahku."

Seijuro mengangguk, diminumnya darah donor dan darah yang keluar dari tubuh Tetsuya hasil gigitannya. Kuroko menutup mulutnya merasakan mual di perutnya, seketika ia bangkit dan pergi keluar rumah.

"M-maaf sei- _kun_ , Cuya- _kun_... Kaluan bisa lanjutkan tanpa aku." Ujarnya sembari menutup pintu.

"Itu reaksi yang wajar ketika seorang manusia melihat vampire yang sedang makan" guman Tetsuya. "Bagaimana, _Niisan_?"

"...lebih enak yang langsung."

"Itu yang kumaksud. Lebih enak yang langsung daripada yang kemasan"

"...kalau begitu aku juga ingin coba cari sendiri"

Tetsuya hanya bisa memasang wajah _facepalm_ , Seijuro masih baru. Melepasnya di masyarakat untuk berburu sama saja seperti melepaskan singa di kandang domba. Pengendalian dirinya masih cukup rendah untuk menahan godaan.

"Kau masih baru, jangan coba-coba."

"...memang kenapa?"

"Pengendalian dirimu masih rendah. Kau bisa menghabisi nyawa mereka dalam sekali serang."

"... _Sou ka._.."

"Untuk antisipasi, aku akan memberimu darahku selama kau kuliah."

"...kalau begitu apa artinya kau meminum darah orang? Kalau akhirnya harus untukku"

"kau bisa meminumnya jika aku tidak ada atau saat hari libur. Atau untuk latihan kurasa."

"Latihan?"

"Ya, latihan agar kau terbiasa meminum darah."

Wadah makan di bereskan, diletakkan di wastafel dan langsung di cuci.

"Pokoknya, ingat apa yang kukatakan. Demi kebaikanmu"

"Ya..."

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned

A/N : ya, Seta-kun bawa chapter selanjutnya dari cerita ini. maaf kemarin sempet males ngetik author note dikarenakan mood yang memburuk. clue untuk ending ini adalah... ciri khasku~ oke sampai ketamu di chapter selanjutya. makasih ya yang udah susah-susah ngereview dan ngefav juga yang dullow, seita ga nyangka banyak banget yang review haha.

mata ne minna ^^


	9. Day 8 : My Decision

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **Me And A Little Vampire (Day 8 : My Decision)**

Pair : AkaShota!Kuro, slibing! AkaKuro, KagaKuro

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : +T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi. Incest menjurus ke Fantasy.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Suara aduan teflon dan sumpit menjadi pembuka di pagi hari, Seijuro sudah _stay_ di depan meja makan menunggu Tetsuya selesai makan. Entah sejak kapan Tetsuya berubah menjadi juru masak di kediaman Akashi muda itu.

Menu hari ini adalah sup tofu favorite si merah, Seijuro cukup antusias melihat bocah vampire yang tidak bisa memakan makanan manusia itu memasak makanan kesukaannya. Mungkin akan menyenangkan?. Tetsuya tadi malam pergi berburu lagi, Seijuro ingat sekali tentang larang Tetsuya soal berburu. Seijuro merasa tidak enak juga karena sekarang semua persoalan makanan di tanggung oleh Tetsuya, termasuk darah yang sedang habis stok.

Tetsuya membereskan makanan di atas meja, ditaruhnya sup dan nasi di atas meja dan ia langsung mencuci perkakas kotor yang ia gunakan tadi. Untuk ukuran orang yang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan dapur sebelumnya Tetsuya termasuk orang yang apik.

"Malam ini aku tidur di sofa" ujar Tetsuya tiba-tiba

"Sekarang kenapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak suka bau kamarmu. Setelah jendela dibuka dan di bersihkan baru aku sekamar lagi denganmu" Ujar Tetsuya seenaknya membuat Seijuro merengut kesal.

"jendela kamarku selalu dibuka saat pagi, tidak sopan"

Tetsuya mengambil kantung darah, mengupasnya dan meminum darah kemasan yang menjadi satu-satunya makanan yang bisa dimakan olehnya. Bukan karena lapar, akhir-akhir ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan bagi Tetsuya. Seharusnya darah menjadi obat terbaik baginya, tapi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Ia harus bertanya pada Kise atau Nijimura.

Kise Ryouta adalah teman satu klub Seijuro semasa SMP dulu, tidak ada yang akan menyangka si blonde berisik yang bekerja sebagai model itu adalah seorang Vampire -mengingat ia selalu di bully teman-temannya-. Nijimura Shuuzo juga merupakan ex-captain di Teiko Basketball Club yang pernah diikuti Seijuro, orang yang tegas dan -menurut Tetsuya- memiliki kelebihan ukuran bibir itu adalah half-blood yang lahir dari seorang vampire wanita dan seorang manusia laki-laki.

"disana bau." Lanjut Tetsuya membuat inner Seijuro tertusuk.

Lidah Kuroko maupun Tetsuya sama-sama tajam. Seijuro curiga kalau Tetsuya dan Kuroko adalah saudara.

"Memang bau apa sih..?"

Sei yang penasaran, masuk ke kamarnya sebentar, dan keluar lagi. "Tidak ada bau yang tercium. mananya sih yang bau? Lagipula sudah kuberi aroma _therapy_.." Gerutunya kesal

"Penciumanku lebih tajam darimu. Bau sex dimana-mana membuatku mual."

"ah sou ka..maaf soal itu"

"Hn." Sarkas. "Aku akan tidur." Lanjutnya. Kemudian hanya terdengar suara hempasan tubuh di sofa lalu hening.

.

.

.

Bel pintu rumah di tekan terus menerus membuat sang empunya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Nijimura bersumpah akan mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengganggu tidurnya yang nyaman di tengah malam. Iya tengah malam. Nijimura sudah siap memarahi siapapun yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Berisik! Ada apa mal- Tetsuya?!"

"Konbanwa, Nijimura _-san_. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini." Ujar Tetsuya sembari membungkuk hormat.

"M-masuklah. " Pintu dibuka lebar-lebar dan Tetsuya masuk setelah berguman 'o jamashimasu'

Setelah mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan Nijimura sudah memberi suguhan pada Tetsuya, barulah Tetsuya menceritakan secara detail apa tujuannya datang ke rumah Nijimura tengah malam begini.

Nijimura mengangguk prihatin, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuat Nijimura khawatir adalah adanya rumor, yah, bukan rumor juga sebenarnya. Jika seorang vampire jatuh cinta maka ia tidak bisa berpaling dan jika ia tidak di terima pilihannya hanya dua dalam kasus Tetsuya. Mati bunuh diri atau mati setelah merubah Seijuro, yah tapi keduanya sama-sama mati.

Suatu keajaiban jika Tetsuya selamat dari takdir itu.

"Tetsuya, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini. Tapi, kalau kau terus terikat dengan Akashi kau bisa mati."

"Ya, aku tahu Nijimura- _san._ Tapi aku harus bagaimana?."

"Kau ingin bagaimana? Kalau kau mau tetap hidup, kau harus pergi. Tapi, jika kau mau tetap bersama Akashi, kau akan mati"

Tetsuya terdiam, jujur ia ingin tetap bersama Seijuro. Tapi, diabaikan juga sangat menyesakkan. Otak Tetsuya terus berputar, apa yang ia inginkan?.

"Nijimura- _san_... Aku ingin minta tolong..."

Bibir tipis Tetsuya bergerak, awalnya Nijimura hanya mengangguk paham. Namun, kemudian iris hitamnya membulat.

Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

.

" _Niisan_ , aku pergi belanja dulu!"

"Cuya, jaketnya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, _ittekimasu._ "

Kedua kaki yang dibalut celana jeans melangkah menuju konbini, iris senada lautan menatap jajaran jenis barang yang harus di beli. Akan makan waktu, tapi itu salahnya juga yang menyabet jadwal belanja Seijuro. Tidak masalah juga sih.

Bahu kiri ditepuk pelan, Tetsuya terperanjat dan langsung menengok kebelakang, mencari tahu pelaku penepukan yang membuatnya kaget.

"Yo! Belanja?" Sapanya riang.

"Kagami _-kun_."

"Panas terik seperti ini vampire darah murni bisa keluar, _sasuga ja nai ka_ " ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Tetsuya.

"Berhenti menepuk kepalaku, Kagami- _kun_ dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Maji burger! Biasa beli cemilan" jawabnya sambil menyengir ceria khasnya.

"Aku tidak yakin setumpuk burger termasuk cemilan, Kagami _-kun_."

" _Urusai!_ Lebih baik kau yang banyak makan, lihat tubuh kurusmu sudah semakin kurus!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan makan Kagami- _kun_ "

"O-oi! Maksudku yang lain, yang lain!" Paniknya, Tetsuya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat teman bodohnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kagami _-kun_."

"Tetsuya, _Teme!_ "

"Ayo, Kagami- _kun,_ temani aku belanja"

"Gah! Setidaknya jangan gunakan wewenang darah murni untuk menyuruhku!"

Dan merekapun pergi ke konbini diiringi canda dan tawa, setidaknya itu bisa membuat Tetsuya sedikit terhibur. Hari berbelanja pertama Tetsuya bersama Kagami. Ia jadi kembali berpikir.

 _Jika aku mati, Apa Kagami akan sedih?._

.

.

.

" _Jaa ne,_ Kagami _-kun_. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini"

"Yo, sampai besok, Tetsuya!"

Lambaian tangan menjadi penutup perpisahan mereka. Rangkaian angka di pintu kunci di tekan, pintu terbuka. Tetsuya sedikit terkejut melihat sepasang sepatu yang tidak asing baginya berada di depan rumah. Sepatu milik Kuroko. Kuroko sedang di rumah, inilah bagian yang dibenci Tetsuya.

Sepatu luar diganti dengan sendal rumah, setelah berguman ' _tadaima_ ' ia langsung bergegas menuju dapur. Belum sempat sampai di tujuan, Tetsuya mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dan suara geraman dan juga... Bau darah?. Tetsuya membuka pintu kamar pribadi Seijuro perlahan.

Iris aquamarinenya membulat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Seijuro sedang menggigit Kuroko, kalau Seijuro lupa batasan maka Kuroko bisa mati. Tungkai baru akan dilangkahkan masuk ke dalan, namun batal karena Seijuro sudah melepas Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sei _-kun._ Bagaimana dengan hausmu?"

"Sudah hilang, Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Kau berbaringlah dulu disini, aku akan ambil obat dan air dulu" Seijuro bangkit dan Tetsuya menutup pintu pelan.

"Cuya?"

Tetsuya sedikit berlari masuk ke dapur, meletakan belanjaannya di atas meja makan, dadanya sakit. Ia tidak suka melihat mereka bersama. Bahkan sejak saat kejadian pengubahan itu, Seijuro jadi dingin dan seolah tidak perduli padanya.

Ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi ia juga tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan Seijuro. Biarlah, Tetsuya hanya bisa sabar. Sabar untuk apa? Untuk apa ia tinggal dengan Seijuro? Sekarang ia bahkan sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, sudah bisa mendapatkan makanan yang ia inginkan. Donorpun masih bisa, Tetsuya tersenyum miris. Ialah yang selama ini memaksa untuk tinggal dengan Seijuro.

 _Kau bodoh, Tetsuya._

"Cuya? Sudah pulang?"

Tetsuya terperanjat, bisa-bisanya ia mengabaikan aura yang datang mendekat. Tetsuya berbalik dan menatap Seijuro dengan sedikit senyuman yang dipaksakan.

" _Hai'_ , semua belanjaannya sudah dibeli semua. "

" _Sou ka... "_

" _Niichan..._ "

"Ya..?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. " _Iie_ , hanya memanggil."

"..? Oke.. Aku kedalam dulu"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan membiarkan Seijuro pergi. Tangan dirogohkan kedalam saku, mengambil 2 buah bola transparant berwarna biru dan bening. Menatap kilauan indah dari sana. Inti kehidupan Tetsuya. Jika di keluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya, maka Tetsuya akan mati dalam waktu 3 hari.

"Indahnya... Yang bening akan menetralisir darahku didalam tubuh _niisan_ dan yang biru... Mungkin sebagai kenang-kenangan..."

Tetsuya tersenyum sayu. Kematian sudah di depan matanya.

 **To Be Contiuned.**

* * *

A/N : konnichiwa minna, Seita-kun bawa chapter terbarunya lagi. Berhubung kesehatan Seita agak terganggu belakangan ini jadi ceritanya agak ngaret dan lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Semoga kalian suka.

Oh iya, banya banget yang pengen cuya mati ya? Kasihan tuh cuya www. Ya sudah ^^ thanks for review, fav, and follows.

Last, Review?

Salam Hangat,

Seita-kun


	10. Day 9 : New Problem

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **Me And A Little Vampire (Day 9 : New Problem)**

Pair : AkaShota!Kuro, AkaKuro

Genre : Family

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi.

Happy Reading

.

 _"Tetsuya..." Suara yang lembut dan menenangkan..._

 _"Tetsuya..." Kali ini suara pria dengan suara tegas._

 _"-oko Tetsuya... anak terkutuk! Pergi kamu!"_

.

.

.

Tetsuya menyibak selimut yang digunakannya dan Seijuro dengan kasar. Sesuatu mengganggu tidurnya, mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang terulang selama 3 hari ini. Nafas Tetsuya tidak teratur, mengingat mimpi masalalunya yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Tangan meraih gelas di narkas, diminum likuid bening itu hingga tersisa setengahnya. Sial, tenggorokannya masih terasa kering. Ia butuh darah, sudah 3 hari ia tidak meminum darah, alasan berburu itu sebenarnya bohong. Tetsuya pergi untuk menemui Kise Ryouta atau Nijimura Shuuzo untuk berkonsultasi tentang masalahnya.

Dan sialnya tidak ada yang ingat kalau malam ini adalah awal dan puncak masa yang paling dibenci Tetsuya.

Masa _In Heat_.

Tetsuya melirik Seijuro yang tampak tertidur pulas, piyama yang terbuka setengah dada dan leher jenjang yang terpampang jelas membuat dahaga Tetsuya semakin menjadi.

 _Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa kan?.._. Pikirnya, ia takut membangunkan Seijuro, tapi ia benar-benar butuh makan sekarang.

Kerah baju Seijuro di sibak pelan, mulut dibuka perlahan untuk menggigit leher Seijuro. Taring mulai di tancapkan ke leher Seijuro, darah yang merembes langsung di hisap Tetsuya dan tanpa sadar Seijuro sudah melenguh menahan sakit, iris crimsonnya dibuka perlahan, hanya warna biru langit yang terlihat dan rasa sakit di leher.

Menggeliat pelan, Seijuro yang tidur di sebelah Tetsuya merasa sedikit terganggu. Taukah kalian? Akashi Seijuro yang tampak selalu _perfect_ memiliki masalah bangun tidur selevel dengan seekor kebo? Bahkan digigitpun butuh beberapa lama sampai ia benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya.

"ngh- cuya..jangan nakal.." Kepala Tetsuya di pegang dalam kondisi setengah tidur.

Lihat? Apa kataku?.

gigitan menekan lebih keras, seprai di remas menahan nafsu. Perlahan Seijuro terbangun dari tidurnya. Ditahannya kepala Tetsuya lebih keras

" ...cuya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Tetsuya menatap Seijuro tajam dengan iris yang sudah tidak berwarna Aquamarine terganti warna crimson. Tatapan lapar dan penuh nafsu.

"...tak apa. Lanjutkan saja..tapi lain kali tolong bangunkan dulu." Seijuro tahu, Tetsuya sedang lepas kontrol.

Darah yang tersisa di sela bibir dilap kasar menggunakan tangan, bibir Tetsuya di sentuhkan pada bibir Seijuro. Ada yang aneh, hari ini entah kenapa Seijuro ingin sekali menyetubuhi Tetsuya dan Tetsuya sendiri tampak agresif malam ini. _Ada apa?._

ciuman Tetsuya dibalas oleh Seijuro, lalu dilepas perlahan. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di selangkangan Tetsuya. Adik kecil Tetsuya sudah menegang membuat Seijuro sedikit tersenyum.

"Cuya tegang?"

Tetsuya hanya bisa diam, ia menatap Seijuro dan kembali membaringkannya di atas kasur, kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Seijuro mengusap lembut bahu Tetsuya, menjilat bibirnya meminta akses masuk. Mulut dibuka invasi dilancarkan. Lidah Seijuro mengecap rasa lidah Tetsuya yang sudah tercampur dengan rasa darah yang manis. Jemari Tetsuya membuka kaitan kancing piyama Seijuro, menurunkan fabrik yang menutupi tubuh atletis Seijuro.

"..mm"

Lenguhan-lenguhan dari ciuman yang semakin dalam mengalun di ruangan temaram itu. Setelah puas menginvasi mulut Tetsuya, Seijuro turun untuk menjamah leher putih Tetsuya.

"Mmh.."

" ..barusan.."

Bahu di gigit pelan, Tetsuya mengerang.

"...cuya mimpi apa?"

Iris kembali menjadi berwarna biru jernih, Tetsuya kembali mendapat kesadarannya dan langsung mendorong Seijuro karena kaget. Seijuro ikut mengerjap kaget.

"M-maaf... Aku tidak sadar..." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menunduk.

"...tidak apa." Pipi Tetsuya di usap lembut "masih lapar?"

"Sudah... Tidak terlalu... Kurasa"

"Yakin? Lanjutkan saja.."

Tidak, Tidak. Tetsuya tidak mau melakukan _mating_ dengan Seijuro. Sama saja ia berusaha merebut Seijuro dari Kuroko. Adik kecilnya memberontak lagi, ia ingin melampiaskan nafsunya. Tapi, tidak! Siapapun asal jangan dengan Seijuro.

Tetsuya tersenyum dipaksakan. "Lebih baik kita tidur lagi, niisan. maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu."

Tubuh ditarik tiduran, memunggungi atensi si kakak. Menahan adik yang terus berontak dibalik celana yang agaknya menyempit. Apa perlu ia membeli celana baru?. Tubuh ringkih Tetsuya ditarik kedalam pelukan, punggung berbalut piyama bersentuhan dengan dada telanjang Seijuro. Tetsuya mengerjap kaget.

"...curang ya.."

"Curang?"

"Mhm. Giliran _nii-san_ yang ingin, cuya malah tidur."

"M-maaf tapi aku benar-benar tidak sadar melakukannya..." Tubuh diputar menatap langsung iris crimson. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik bantalnya "kupanggilkan kuroko- _nii_ ya?"

"... tidak perlu..baik. kita tidur lagi."

"... _Hai'_ "

Lalu hening. Tidak ada yang bicara walaupun keduanya terjaga. Tubuh di putar ke kanan, ke kiri. Telungkup lalu terlentang namun mata masih enggan terpejam, berbalik menatap sosok yang berbaring di sampingnya. Lalu, sengatan lagi pada selangkangan. Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

"...kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku... Tidak bisa tidur... _Niisan_ kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu tidur."

"Bajumu tidak dibenarkan?"

"biarkan saja.."

Lalu hening. Tidak ada percakapan lagi, Tetsuya kembali melirik Seijuro yang walau tampak tenang, matanya tampak menahan nafsu.

"Apa kau merasa malam ini 'sedikit' aneh?"

"...ya."

"... Masa _in heat_?..." Guman Tetsuya pelan, ini tidak baik. " _Niisan_ , aku rasa kau harus bertemu Kuroko- _nii_ sekarang.

"Kau saja."

Seijuro kesal, yang ia inginkan Tetsuya bukan Kuroko. Kadang menyebalkan juga memiliki adik yang tidak peka. Ya, Adik. Tetsuya hanya adik bagi Seijuro. Adik yang harus dilindungi bukan di nodai. Persetan soal itu, Seijuro menginginkan Tetsuya.

Baru saja Seijuro berniat menyerang Tetsuya, sebuah kondisi menguntungkan terpampang di hadapannya. Seijuro memamerkan _smirk_ andalannya. Tetsuya akan jatuh ke tangannya malam ini. Tetsuya menahan selangkangannya yang terasa seperti tersengat dan berdenyut. Kedua iris aquamarine itu berkabut nafsu, Tetsuya sampai pada batasnya.

"...lihat. kau sendiri sudah tidak tahan, tapi masih menolak."

Tatapan memohon dilancarkan, Seijuro tersenyum lebih lebar. Dagu Tetsuya dipegang dan diangkat pelan, menghujamkan crimson ke aquamarine. Tatapan memelas Tetsuya membuat Seijuro harus lebih menahan diri. Wajah di dekatkan pada ceruk leher Tetsuya.

" _Nii-san_ pernah ajarkan bagaimana cara meminta, kan?"

"K-kumohon..."

"..mohon apa..?"

Ini beresiko besar tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Menahan tangis karena merasa telah merusak hubungan Seijuro. Penyesalan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kumohon... P-puaskan aku..."

"coba kalau dari awal.."

Tubuh Tetsuya ditindih pelan, menjilati lehernya yang sudah memiliki teethmark. Sementara air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Tetsuya. Ia benci saat seperti ini, dimana ia menjadi sangat tidak berdaya dan melihat semuanya akan hancur di depan matanya.

Di ruangan itu hanya suara desahan yang mengalun, deritan kasur yang terus diguncang penggunanya mengarungi lautan kenikmatan dalam perasaan yang berbeda.

 _Gomennasai..._

.

.

.

Tetsuya menatap perutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedikit menggembung dan mual, tidak salah lagi, meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya, meski ia tahu ini adalah kecerobohannya. Tapi, kini Tetsuya hanya bisa meratapi nasib yang harus ia terima dengan terpaksa.

Kini didalam perut _Omega_ nya... Didalam perutnya... Tumbuh sebuah nyawa baru. Nyawa yang dibuat olehnya dan Seijuro.

Seorang janin.

Calon anak.

Tetsuya Hamil anak Seijuro.

"M-mustahil..." Tetsuya duduk bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Aroma tubuhnya sudah bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Seijuro.

 _Aku... Mengandung anak niisan? M-mana mungkin! Tidak pernah ada kasus seperti ini kecuali... Niisan adalah... Alfa?!_

Tetsuya frustasi, ia memegang perut berisi benih Seijuro. Menangis frustasi. Ini aib, ia belum punya _Mate_ dan sekarang ia hamil. Ia bisa dianggap murahan, lengan gemetar meraih telepon genggam di saku celananya, menekan serangkaian nomor dan menekan tombol hijau. Menunggu sambungan dari pihak di sebrang sana.

 _Moshi-moshi? Ada apa, Tetsuya?._

"K-kagami- _kun_.." Suara Tetsuya bergetar menahan tangis. "T-tolong, bawa aku... Kerumahmu..."

 _O-oi! Kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa yang dilakukan Akashi padamu?! Aargh tunggu disana! Aku akan kesana._

Sambungan telepon dimatikan, Kagami yang sedang asyik bermain game langsung mematikan gamenya dan pergi menemui Tetsuya yang tampaknya sedang dalam keadaan 'Tidak baik-baik saja'.

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned

A/N : wah ternyata udah chapter 9 lagi. Seita izin hiatus dulu sampai bulan depan soalnya Seita mau ujian dulu. Kalau sempat nanti Seita posting lagi chapter terbarunya atau mungkin oneshot lain.

Dan yang bikin Seita kaget jumlah follow sama favnya nambah. Padahal ini cerita amburadul genre, rate dan ceritanya. Yaudah yang penting reader terhibur dan Seita senang menulisnya kkk. Seita juga mau ngucapin makasih buat yang review, fav dan follow itu bikin Seita semangat nulis lanjutan cerita absurd ini. Kkk

Sampai ketemu di next chapter~ kritik saran tetep ditunggu.

Salam hangat,

Seita-kun


	11. Day 10 : See You or Goodbye

"M-mustahil... Aku... Hamil...?" Tetsuya duduk bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Aroma tubuhnya sudah bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Seijuro.

 _Aku... Mengandung anak niisan? M-mana mungkin! Tidak pernah ada kasus seperti ini kecuali... Niisan adalah... Alfa?!_

Tetsuya frustasi, ia memegang perut berisi benih Seijuro. Menangis frustasi. Ini aib, ia belum punya Mate dan sekarang ia hamil. Ia bisa dianggap murahan, lengan gemetar meraih telepon genggam di saku celananya, menekan serangkaian nomor dan menekan tombol hijau. Menunggu sambungan dari pihak di sebrang sana.

 _Moshi-moshi? Ada apa, Tetsuya?._

"K-kagami _-kun_.." Suara Tetsuya bergetar menahan tangis. "T-tolong, bawa aku... Kerumahmu..."

 _O-oi! Kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa yang dilakukan Akashi padamu?! Aargh tunggu disana! Aku akan kesana._

Sambungan telepon dimatikan, Kagami yang sedang asyik bermain game langsung mematikan gamenya dan pergi menemui Tetsuya yang tampaknya sedang dalam keadaan 'Tidak baik-baik saja'.

.

.

.

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **Me And A Little Vampire (Day 10 : See You or Goodbye)**

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre : Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pintu rumah dibuka oleh Seijuro. Tidak dikunci, rumah sangat berantakan belum lagi, dimana Tetsuya? Rumah benar-benar kosong dan tidak karuan. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya? Seijuro tidak tahu. Mulai dari kamar, dapur sampai gudang sudah terjamah namun tanda-tanda pemuda biru itu sama sekali tidak ada. Yang di temukan Seijuro hanyalah ponsel Tetsuya di kamar mandi.

Panggilan terakhir adalah Kagami Taiga. Tombol _re-call_ di tekan, suara sambungan telepon menyahut.

 _Moshi-moshi, ini siapa?_

"Aku Akashi Seijuro, apa Tetsuya ada di rumahmu, Kagami Taiga?"

 _Tetsuya? Ya. Dia denganku sekarang. Ada apa_?

" _Sou ka_ , kukira dia kemana. Biar kujemput"

 _Tidak perlu. Tetsuya akan menginap di rumahku._

"Tidak ada menginap, aku tidak mengizinkannya."

Suara telepon berpindah tangan, suara lembut dan parau Tetsuya menggantikan suara Tegas dan emosi Kagami.

 _Moshi-moshi, niisan..._

"Cuya?"

 _Maaf, niisan. Kurasa aku tidak bisa pulang dulu..._

"Kali ini ada apa?"

Aku tidak bisa bilang, maaf sekali.

Nada penyelesalan di balik nada datar yang sedikit parau. Hanya Seijuro yang menyadarinya. Tetsuya dan Kuroko benar-benar mirip.

"Kau menangis? Ada apa? Aku cemas"

 _Aku baik-baik saja, Niisan. Besok aku akan pulang._

"Cuya tunggu du-"

Sambungan telepon di tutup sepihak, Seijuro menatap ponselnya gusar. Kedua kaki jenjangnya dilangkahkan ke kamar, membaringkan tubuh penat diatas kasur yang empuk. Meski lelah, matanya enggan terpejam cemas memikirkan atensi biru muda penghuni rumahnya.

"Cuya..."

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau membawa bayi itu mati denganmu?" Tanya Kagami sembari menatap Tetsuya yang sudah mulai tenang walaupun nafasnya masih sulit.

"Aku... Aku... Ingin merawat bayi ini... Apapun yang terjadi, Kagami _-kun._.."

Kagami mengerenyit, jarang ada seorang Omega yang mau merawat anak hasil hubungan gelap. Tapi, bagaimana caranya sementara batas Tetsuya itu besok?!

"T-tetsuya, intimu bagaimana?!"

"Aku akan minta tolong Nijimura _-san_ memasangnya kembali. Aku ingin hidup demi anakku."

Demi buah hatinya.

Keluarganya.

Tetsuya akan melakukan apapun agar anak dalam kandungannya bisa hidup.

Meski itu dengan menjauhi Seijuro. Menutupi fakta ayah kandung anak dalam perutnya itu adalah kakak angkatnya sendiri.

Malam itu juga Kagami dan Tetsuya langsung menuju kediaman Nijimura. Menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu, Nijimura hanya bisa geleng kepala. Meskipun keputusan Tetsuya terhitung _extreme,_ Nijimura menaruh simpati pada Tetsuya.

Ritual peletakan inti dilakukan, Kagami awalnya cemas namun setelah ritual itu selesai mereka bisa bernafas lega.

"Tetsuya, seorang anak tanpa ayah akan sulit." Kata Nijimura tiba-tiba

Tetsuya tau, sangat tahu. Tapi ia tidak mau merusak hubungan Seijuro dan Kuroko.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Keras kepala, sifat yang menciri khaskan Tetsuya. Kagami maupun Nijimura hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Tetsuya, biar aku saja yang jadi ayah anak itu!"

Iris Tetsuya membulat, menatap Kagami dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Nijimura juga tidak luput dari rasa terkejut itu, Kagami Taiga menawarkan diri menjadi ayah bayi dalam kandungan Tetsuya.

"K-kagami _-kun_?"

"Tetsuya, sebenarnya aku juga mau membantumu. Menjadi ayah angkat bayi itu juga tidak masalah." Tambah Nijimura.

Tetsuya meneteskan air mata terharu, tidak disangkanya Kagami dan Nijimura rela membantunya sampai sejauh itu. Tetsuya tersenyum setelah mengelap air matanya kasar.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Nijimura _-san_ , Kagami _-kun..."_

 _._

.

.

Tetsuya melangkah masuk kedalam apartement Seijuro dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Entah sedih atau senang, entahlah. Perkembangan janin vampire lebih cepat daripada manusia, karena itu bayi vampir akan segera lahir 3-4 bulan setelah kehamilan. Tetsuya frustasi, ia belum kerja belum punya uang untuk menghidupi anaknya saat ia melahirkan kelak.

Tidak, tidak. Seijuro tidak boleh ikut andil dalam mengurus anaknya. Ini anaknya dan hanya dia yang boleh mengurusnya. Kecuali Nijimura dan Kagami yang sudah di setujui menjadi ayah angkat anaknya nanti. Kagami sudah menawarkan rumahnya, tapi Tetsuya menolak dengan alasan ia hanya ingin tinggal berdua dengan anaknya. Awalnya begitu, tapi Nijimura menawarkan kediamannya yang kosong untuk ditinggali Tetsuya.

Masalah terakhir adalah darimana ia bisa membeli peralatan rumah tangga dan kasur untuk tidur anaknya? Bagaimana dengan baju-baju untuk anak lelakinya.

Itu nanti saja, Tetsuya bisa bekerja. Yang pasti, saat ini ia tidak boleh stress. Dia tidak ingin anak yang sangat diidamkannya lahir cacat. Masih pagi, tapi tahu-tahu Tetsuya menginginkan buah yang asam. Mangga muda misal.

Baiklah, Tetsuya mulai ngidam.

" _Tadaima_." Ucap Tetsuya, Seijuro mengalihkan padangan dari korannya. Menatap atensi Tetsuya yang menjulang di depan pintu.

" _Okaeri_. Cuya darimana saja? _Niisan_ khawatir"

"Aku hanya bercerita di rumah Kagami _-kun"_

Seijuro mengangguk paham sambil berguman ' _sou ka_ '. Tetsuya kembali menatap Seijuro, sedikit ragu meminta tolong Seijuro mencarikan apa yang diinginkannya, tapi semoga saja ia tidak di curigai.

" _Niisan_... Aku ingin minta tolong..." Cicit Tetsuya pelan.

"Hn? Minta tolong apa?"

"Carikan aku buah..."

"..baiklah..mau buah apa?"

"Yang asam."

"..buah apa saja? Tumben. Baik, sebentar.."

Seijuro memakai jaketnya dan keluar tanpa kata meski ia keheranan. Tidak biasanya Tetsuya meminta sesuatu dan yang lebih anehnya lagi ia meminta buah yang asam. _Mangga muda mungkin? Seperti orang hamil saja._ Batinnya menggerutu.

Sementara Seijuro bingung dengan tingkahnya, sang oknum penyebab Seijuro malah asyik duduk di sofa sambil nyalakan tv. Lalu membaca koran. Untuk apa TV dinyalakan jika ia membaca koran? Mungkin ibu hamil memang seperti itu.

Jangan tanya ibu Seita ngidam apa waktu mengandung Seita. Ibu sampai bilang ia menjadi _fruitarian_ karena nyaris tidak pernah makan nasi dan hanya makan buah-buahan selama mengandung Seita. _-abaikan curhatan Seita yang ga penting-_

.

.

.

Seijuro masuk ke salah satu toko buah, mencari-cari mangga yang dikiranya masih muda. Entah hanya perasaanya atau bagaimana ia merasa seperti seorang ayah yang sedang sibuk mencari hal yang diidamkan sang istri hamil muda dirumah. Seijuro memijat kening memikirkan pikiran absurdnya itu.

Pelayan yang melihat Seijuro keluyuran tanpa mengambil apapun di etalase langsung menghampirinya. Senyum sopan kepada pemuda 20 tahun itu.

"Mencari apa, Tuan?"

"Mangga muda ada?"

" _Hai'_ kebetulan ada. Mencari mangga muda untuk istri anda yang sedang hamil ya?" Tanya Pelayan sembari tersenyum ramah dan menunjukan jalan ke tempat mangga yang masih berwarna kuning muda.

"Y-yah..."

"Biasanya wanita hamil itu sensitif, bahkan mengidamnya. Aneh-aneh..." Kekehan pelan membuat Seijuro kembali berpikir.

Tetsuya adiknya Hamil?

Memang bisa?

"Mau berapa banyak?" Tanyanya lagi membuyarkan pikiran Seijuro.

"A- 1 kilo saja, berapa?"

Lembaran uang dikeluarkan, Pelayan memberikan kantung buah mangga itu beserta kembaliannya. Setelah itu, ia keluar toko dalam kondisi bingung. Sangat bingung, apa jangan-jangan ini karena kemarin malam? Ini sedikit menyeramkan.

Hanya satu nama yang terlintas, ya, si dokter _Tsundere_ teman SMPnya dulu yang sempat mengurusnya saat terjadi kecelakaaan beberapa bulan lalu. Langkah pemuda merah itu berbalik menuju Rumah Sakit Tokyo untuk bersilaturahmi sembari mencari kebenaran yang ia curigai.

.

.

.

" _tadaima_.." Seijuro tampak lelah sesampainya di rumah, mangga muda di letakkan di atas meja makan sementara pemuda itu sendiri langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Syok. Ya, Seijuro sangat syok dengan apa yang dikatakan Midorima -si dokter _Tsundere_ \- tadi. Meski ia tahu itu akan terjadi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mempercayai itu.

Pintu kamar dibuka pemuda bersurai baby-blue. Ada yang aneh, kenapa Tetsuya keluar kamar menggunakan _usamimi_ kepunyaan Tetsuya mini? Dengan wajah polos nan datar seperti biasa, Tetsuya menanggah untuk menatap atensi Seijuro yang notabenenya lebih tinggi darinya. Tangan ditadahkan dengan ekspresi bak anak kecil.

" _Okaeri_ _niisan_ , mana?" Pinta Tetsuya.

Seijuro hanya bisa bengong, darah mengucur dari hidungnya sedikit, ia mimisan sedikit. bisa-bisanya...

"eh..itu..darimana?"

"Dari kamar _niisan_. Hidung _niisan_ berdarah."

Sapu tangan Tetsuya di keluarkan, dipindah tangankan pada sosok yang terlihat lebih tua, kemudian mangga muda ikut berpindah tangan ke tangan Tetsuya, Seijuro mengelap darah yang mengucur.

 _Shit, ini seperti aku yang pedophile._ Rutuk Seijuro dalam hati.

"Ah- maaf"

" _Arigato_ _niisan_ "

Senyum sumringah Tetsuya terukir di paras manisnya, sembari bersenandung kecil, Tetsuya mengupas buah mangga yang diinginkannya dengan santai. Seijuro semakin sanksi, apa benar Tetsuya tidak hamil?. Seijuro hanya bisa menatap punggung Tetsuya dari kejauhan.

"...eh..Cuya..yakin gak hamil?" Tanya Seijuro tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat Tetsuya tersendak potongan mangga pertamanya.

Gugup. Keringat dingin bercucuran"... M-mana mungkin aku hamil kan?" potongan mangga masuk ke mulut sebagai penghilang gugup.

"Ya..benar juga ya...tapi cuya yakin bisa makan itu?"

Tetsuya mengabaikan Seijuro, seolah mangga-mangga yang belum masak itu lebih menarik untuk di perhatikan daripada memperhatikan si kakak angkat yang sedang duduk santai di sofa. Kesal, tentu saja Akashi Seijuro tidak pernah di abaikan siapapun. -kecuali untuk Kuroko ketika pemuda biru kekasihnya itu sedang _ngambek_ -.

Setelah membuang biji mangga terakhir, Tetsuya duduk di sebelah Seijuro. Bersandar manja di bahu Seijuro. Sementara Seijuro sendiri hanya melirik si adik yang tumben-tumbennya manja semari tersenyum tipis.

"sudah..?"

Anggukan Tetsuya menjadi jawaban.

" _Niisan_ "

"ya?"

"Bagaimana jika... Aku hamil? Ini hanya misalnya ya?..."

"...bagaimana?" Seijuro terdiam, berpikir berapa menit "..kau..hanya tidur denganku?"

"Aku hanya tidur denganmu, _niisan_..."

 _Mungkin dia akan mengusirku_. Batin Tetsuya pasrah.

"Berarti itu anakku."

 _Eh?_

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika itu terjadi?"

"..aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku sudah mengira itu akan terjadi."

Apa katanya? Tidak, tidak! Jangan sampai Seijuro meninggalkan Kuroko demi ia. Meskipun ini anak hasil hubungan mereka, Tetsuya tetap tidak mau merusaknya. Meski dengan resiko ia harus menjauh dari Seijuro. Ya, harus, ia harus menjauh dari Seijuro dan menyembunyikan soal anak yang di kandungnya.

"Baiklah, tenang saja aku masih aman kok" Tetsuya adalah seorang ahli dalam _pokerface_. "aku akan bersihkan rumah dulu"

Sebelum beranjak, Seijuro menahan tangan Tetsuya, ia ingin memastikan secara pasti. Menurut penuturan Midorima, emosional seseorang yang sedang hamil cenderung sensitif, jika Tetsuya juga sensitif maka... Ia akan coba dengan ciri yang lain. Seperti makan buah asam.

Tadi kan sudah!

"Ada apa _niisan_?"

"..yakin kau tidak hamil? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke dokter?"

Iris membulat, tangan di tepis panik "a-aku tidak mau!"

"..kenapa?"

"Kubilang aku tidak apa-apa jadi tidak perlu ke dokter!"

Ini sudah cukup menjelaskan, selanjutnya perut yang lebih gendut. Jika benar, artinya Tetsuya memang hamil. Tetsuya berlalu ke dapur untuk membereskan bekas makannya dan bersiap memasak untuk makan malam.

Ini kesempatan untuk memastikan ciri yang terakhir. Seijuro menghampiri Tetsuya pelan-pelan, memeluknya dari belakang sembari meraba perut yang sudah tidak terlalu rata itu. Sementara Tetsuya sendiri hanya bisa melirik bingung kelakukan Seijuro.

" _niisan_ , aku susah memasaknya..." Protes Tetsuya. Serius tangan Seijuro mengganggu kinerja tangannya.

"..agak gendut"

"A-..mungkin banyak makan belakangan ini"

".. _sou_ _ka_."

kening di cium pelan, melepaskan rabaanya pada perut Tetsuya dan langsung beranjak ke ruang tamu dalam perasaan bingung. Pikirannya memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup berat, itu artinya Seijuro harus menikahi Tetsuya, tapi bagaimana dengan Kuroko?. Tubuh di rebahkan di sofa, TV dinyalakan namun pikiran pemuda yang baru akan menginjak umur 21 tahun itu melanglang buana memikirkan anak yang di kandung Tetsuya.

 _ternyata benar..tapi kenapa dia tidak mau memberitahuku? Apa dia tidak ingin aku meninggalkan Tetsuya? Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan bayi itu..?_. Batin Seijuro.

.

.

.

"Cuya?" Panggil Seijuro setelah melihat Tetsuya keluar dari sarangnya -dapur-

"ya?"

"sudah berapa bulan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kandunganmu."

Kali ini lebih lugas, Tetsuya. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak hamil..."

Mata menatap mata. Iris _crimson_ menghujam _Aquamarine_ dengan paksa. "Jangan bohong."

"aku tidak bohong."

"Aku sudah tanya dokter, dan aku tidak mungkin salah."

Ternyata Seijuro sudah mengambil langkah besar, Tetsuya tidak bisa mengelak. Kepala di tundukkan dengan perasaan takut dan penuh penyesalan. Liur di teguk berharap panik dan gugupnya menghilang.

"A-... Ya, aku hamil... Anakmu..."

"...kenapa kau berusaha menyembunyikannya?"

Ditatapnya iris biru senada lautan dalam yang mulai sayu. Ia tahu ini suatu kesalahan dimana ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kini ia sedang mengandung benih Seijuro. Meski Tetsuya ingin egois, tapi berkeluarga dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya itu menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin membesarkannya sendiri. Jadi, kau bisa bersama kuroko- _nii_."

"..kau membenciku?"

 _Mana mungkin!_

"Sebaliknya, tapi aku juga tidak mau memaksamu. Aku mampu membesarkan dia sendirian." Perut menggembung Tetsuya dielus lembut penuh kasih sayang "dia anakku."

"Tapi dia anakku juga.."

"Anggap saja dia tidak ada."

"..aku bukan pria brengsek yang bisa mengabaikan anakku sendiri."

"Aku juga mungkin sudah dianggap hina oleh kaumku, tapi, aku juga tidak mau diduakan atau tinggal sebagai pasangan yang terpaksa. Aku bisa mengurusnya."

"...aku yang membuatmu merasa terhina. Biarkan aku bertanggung jawab. Lagipula aku tidak terpaksa."

"Aku hanya ingin berkeluarga dengan orang yang mencintaiku. Bukan karena adanya janin yang tumbuh di dalam diriku."

Dua kalimat yang menohok hati Seijuro. Menyakitkan. Ini salahnya yang tidak bisa menahan diri dan mungkin sekarang ia akan kehilangan adik dan anaknya sekaligus.

"...jadi kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Itu harus kulakukan. Demi kau dan kuroko- _nii_. maaf, aku mengganggu hubungan kalian."

"..aku sendiri yang merusaknya. Jangan minta maaf."

"Mulai sekarang... Tolong... Jangan pikirkan aku lagi..."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jangan pikirkan aku dan bayiku. Anggap aku orang lain... Mudah kan?"

"Pikirkan seandainya kau yang ada di posisiku. Apa akan semudah itu?"

"... Kumohon... Aku sudah merasa... Sangat bersalah..." Tetsuya menunduk menahan tangis "aku sudah... Seperti berbuat jahat pada kuroko- _nii_ , padamu... Semuanya..."

"...setidaknya tunggu sampai ia lahir. Akan kutanggung biaya hidupnya."

Tidak! Ini bukan masalah biaya hidup, ini demi Shouta- _kun_ -calon anaknya-. Tetsuya yakin, Shouta- _kun_ -nya akan sangat sedih jika melihat ayah kandungnya bersama dengan orang lain, bukan dengan orang yang mengandungnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu _niisan_."

"...egois tidak akan mengubah apapun, cuya. Ia butuh sosok ayah."

"Tidak apa, dia punya aku. Jika kebutuhan aku masih bisa mencari kerja sendiri."

Seijuro terdiam. Ternyata sebegitu tidak inginnya ia membiarkan Seijuro mengurus darah dagingnya sendiri, Apa Tetsuya benar-benar membenci Seijuro? Seburuk itukah Seijuro dimata Tetsuya?

Tidak, Seijuro. Tetsuya sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Ia hanya memikirkan masadepanmu dan anaknya meski itu berarti harus menyiksa batinnya. Bagi Tetsuya, tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain seorang anak dari orang yang ia cintai.

" _Niisan_ , _arigato_... Kau sudah memberiku seorang anak. Dari... Orang yang ku cintai... Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik"

Senyuman lembut disertai tetesan air mata yang mengalir. Ucapan terima kasih dan...

Ucapan perpisahan tersirat.

Seijuro bangun dari duduknya, mengusap rambut Tetsuya lembut dan mencium keningnya penuh kasih sayang.

"tidurlah. Besok pagi biar kusiapkan makanan. Kau perlu lebih banyak asupan."

"Tidak apa. _Niisan_ , tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan untukku. _Oyasuminasai_ "

"..baiklah. _Oyasuminasai_ "

.

.

.

Suara nyanyian burun gereja membangunkan Seijuro dari tidurnya, tumben sekali si adik tidak membangunkannya?. Diliriknya samping kasur yang biasanya di tempati Tetsuya dan yang nampak hanyalah ruang kosong.

"Cuya?"

Tungkai diarahkan ke seluruh ruang yang mungkin, tujuan yang paling memungkinkan hanya dapur. Namun, nihil. Tidak ada siapapun didapur, yang ia temukan hanyalah secarik kertas tulisan Tetsuya yang berada di atas meja makan.

* * *

Untuk,

Sei- _nii_

 _Ohayo_ _gozaimasu_ , _Niisan_. Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu. Sarapannya kuletakan di kulkas, nanti panaskan saja.

Untuk terakhir kali kuucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, jika saja aku tidak pernah ada di kehidupanmu, kau pasti sudah bahagia dengan Kuroko- _nii_. Oleh karena itu, kurasa ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir kali.

Anak kita akan kujaga dengan baik, dia akan kurawat penuh cinta seperti dan sebanyak cintaku padamu yang tidak terbalas. Nama anak kita kurasa kau harus tau juga, _niisan_. Namanya adalah -o-ta. Aku berjanji aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya selalu.

 _Sayonara_ , _niisan_. Jangan pernah mencariku.

-Tetsuya-

* * *

.

.

.

Seijuro terduduk di lantai, menatap surat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tetsuya pergi

Dengan anaknya.

"Cuya..." Air mata menetes dari kedua iris crimson itu. Menyakitkan di tinggalkan oleh orang yang sayangi.

Meski telah dicari bertahun-tahun, meski sudah bertanya pada orang-orang Seijuro masih belum menemukan Tetsuya.

Ia hilang bagai di telan kabut.

Seolah tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

The End

* * *

A/N : Haha _doumo_ _minna_ - _san_. Seita beneran mau hiatus kok, cuma tanggung chapter 11 day 10 udah beres dan ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Me and A Little Vampire. Nanti ada _sequel_ -nya kok. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita absurd ini *bows*

Terima kasih untuk review dan follow juga favoritenya. Seita merasa senang sekali. Sampai bertemu di cerita yang selanjutnya.

Salam Hangat,

Seita-kun

* * *

Omake

Tetsuya tampak duduk di teras rumah, ia baru saja selesai membereskan rumah dan pekerjaan kantornya -sebenarnya Tetsuya ikut dengan perusahaan Nijimura, tapi Tetsuya bisa mengerjakannya di rumah- segelas air hangat menemani sorenya yang indah, menunggu si buah hati pulang dari sekolah.

" _Okaeliii_ _okaacama_." Suara cadel menginterupsi ketenangan Tetsuya. Senyum mengembang di paras pucat Tetsuya.

Di belakangnya, Nijimura tampak sedang jalan santai sembari membawakan sekotak makanan untuk anak kecil bernama Shouta itu. Shouta merupakan singkatan dari SeijurOU dan TetsuyA, memiliki iris vertikal berwarna biru langit dan surai merah menyala seperti sang ayah kandung.

 _"Okaerinasai, Shouta-kun. Doumo, Nijimura-san"_

"Ah, Tetsuya. Ini, Shouta bilang ingin mencoba makan sup tofu, jadi ku belikan tadi." Ujarnya sembari memberikan kotak itu pada Tetsuya.

"Ini merepotkan sekali, Nijimura- _san_ "

"Tidak apa, dan kau pucat sekali. Memikirkan 'dia' huh?"

"... Entahlah, aku hanya kepikiran"

"Sudahlah, Tetsuya. Besok Kagami akan kemari untuk mengantar Shouta dan kau makanlah dengan teratur."

" _Hai_ ' _arigato_ _gozaimasu_." Tetsuya terdiam sebentar."Kudengar dia sudah punya anak"

"... Ya, namanya Akashi Seiya."

" _Sou_ _ka_... Kurasa sekarang dia sudah bahagia"

"Kau tahu ini tidak adil, tapi kau yang berhak atas hidupmu. Aku pulang dulu"

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Nijimura- _san_."

Lambaian tangan Shouta dan Nijimura mengakhiri pertemuan mereka sore itu, digendongnya Shouta kecil berumur 5 tahun dan dibawanya kedalam rumah untuk beristirahat.

 **-Next Story : Me and My New Familly.-**


End file.
